Metanoia
by Dear Chaos
Summary: Ellos son niños hechos de magia, está en sus huesos, hierve en su sangre y hace eco junto al tambor de sus corazones. Pertenecen al océano, al desierto, a recónditos bosques y selvas, están destinados a todo lo que se encuentra más allá de la Isla y sueñan con un cielo de estrellas sin nubes a la vista. Y eso, eso lo cambia todo. (Descendants!AU, Folklore!VK / OldTales!VK)
1. Metanoia Pt 1 (Pre-Auradon)

_**Disclaimer o Descarga de Responsabilidad**_: Disney, Dios, Disney, esto es tuyo y ni siquiera sueño con ponerle mis ligeros dedos encima. Y supongo que también Melissa de la Cruz, quien escribió los libros (No estoy muy segura de que Disney le haya prestado tanta atención a la trama, con honestidad, por lo que pude husmear de los libros. TANTO, TANTO POTENCIAL, QUE TE PASA DISNEY, QUE HAS HECHO)

**Nota de Autora:**** ADVERTENCIA, **solo vi las películas, no conozco casi nada de los libros y lo que conozco lo agregué a este fic. Me pone de los nervios no terminar de conocer algo y escribir un fic, pero en serio, esto se escribió en un apuro de cuatro horas solo, solín, solito. También, esta inmerso en lo que considero mi propio AU, porque estoy bastante segura que Disney no explotó el hermoso potencial de folklore detrás de sus propias reinvenciones de las historias (al menos, las que utilizaron para la línea de tiempo de descendientes que, por ejemplo, no considera las últimas películas de Maléfica) y mis propias interpretaciones personales de los personajes.

_**NOTA DE PERSONAJES (PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE COMO YO, SOLO VIERON LA PELÍCULA Y ESTÁN TIPO ¿DE ADÓNDE SALIERON TODOS ESTOS PERSONAJES? ¿SON OC? ALERTA SPOILER, NO, NO SON OC, EXISTEN Y PUEDEN BUSCARLOS PORQUE TIENEN FICHAS DE PERSONAJE)**_:

**Mad Maddy** (nieta de Madam Mim, ya saben, la bruja loca enemiga de Merlín) y **Ginny Gothel** (Hija de Madre Gothel, ya saben, la bruja que cuidó de Rapunzel LUEGO DE SECUESTRARLA Y ENCERRARLA EN UNA TORRE). Ellas junto con **Anthony Tremaine** (hijo de Anastasia) al parecer, tienen papeles muy importantes en el segundo libro de Descendientes, a pesar de no existir en las películas (Son, aparentemente, los antagonistas del libro), él no aparece ni nombrado aquí pero en el próximo capítulo, oh, me agradecerán este pequeño dato. **Nasira** es la hermana melliza de Jafar, por lo que dice wiki Disney (intentó revivir a su hermano, y por eso se opuso directamente a Aladdin, Jasmine y el Genio e hizo muchas otras cosas malas, pero lo importante acá es que lo hizo por Jafar), y se sospecha que **Jade** (prima de Jay, mencionada brevemente en los libros) puede ser su hija, pero no lo sabemos con seguridad. Con respecto a **Diego De Vil**, encontré muy poca información sobre él además de que es el primo de Carlos (posible hijo de **Cecil**) y que toca en una banda (lo sabemos porque Carlos le pidió que tocara en una fiesta), así que su personalidad son solo suposiciones mías (también es parte del grupo de Anti-héroes que fundó Yen Sid según su ficha de personaje, así que tengo mis esperanzas en el niño).

('Amto significa tía en árabe, dato)

(¿Alguien más está furioso con Mal por su actitud en Descendientes 3? Porque creo que estaba tan enojada que fue por lo que comencé a escribir esto... eso y el _Korë - verse de TheHarleyQueen en Ao3_, si alguna vez pueden, échenle un vistazo, es muy bueno).

¡Muy nerviosa sobre este nuevo fic! No planeo que sea muy largo ¿Tal vez uno o dos capítulos por película? Sin tanto desarrollo en el medio, veremos como va. **ALSO, para cuando publique esto, probablemente ya haya escrito uno o dos capítulos más, solo por precaución, así que don´t worry about la próxima publicación, será pronto.**

**EDIT (TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS DE LA NOTA DE ARRIBA, OK, I'M CRYING): HE CREADO UN MONSTRUO, NI LLEGARON A AURADON Y YA VAN 15.000 PALABRAS, Y LA LÍNEA DE TIEMPO DE LAS PELÍCULAS ME DA DOLOR DE CABEZA Y ME DI CUENTA DE QUE CAMBIÉ MUCHAS COSAS Y AHORA NI SIQUIERA PUEDO SEGUIR EL ESQUEMA DESASTROSO DE ESTE UNIVERSO Y NO SÉ QUE HACER CON MI VIDA MALDITA SEA. No tengo autocontrol. Los quiero, diviértanse leyendo esto porque yo ahora estoy sufriendo.**

**TAMBIÉN, CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ETIQUETE PERSONAJES SI APARECEN CASI TODOS. DIOS, POR QUÉ ME SOMETO A ESTO.**

* * *

_**Metanoia**__ (del griego μετανοῖεν, metanoien, cambiar de opinión, arrepentirse, o de meta, más allá y nous, de la mente) es un enunciado retórico y teológico, su significado literal del griego denota una situación en que en un trayecto ha tenido que volverse del camino en que se andaba y tomar otra dirección, también retóricamente utilizado para retractarse de alguna afirmación realizada, y corregirla para comentarla de mejor manera._

* * *

La barrera fue erigida en miedo, y por mucho que los Auradonianos lo nieguen, en deseos egoístas de retribución. Por un Rey cobarde e hipócrita, que aunque tuvo su segunda oportunidad en la vida, no pudo permitir que otros la tengan si hay magia involucrada; hubo una vez una hechicera que lo maldijo a ser un monstruo externamente como lo era en el interior, hubo una vez que la magia no lo benefició y todavía no olvida sus patas y colmillos. La barrera anula la magia, pero no borra lo que ya existe, y más de la mitad de los habitantes de la isla son seres mágicos; es un castigo inusualmente cruel viniendo de alguien que predica el bien y la unidad, que aboga por la redención. No había necesidad de revivir a los villanos solo para encerrarlos; la muerte es preferible a la falta de libertad, los piratas en la isla se lo dicen claramente a cualquiera que desee escucharlos despotricar, y no hay nada peor que ser prisionero de tu propia naturaleza.

La magia hierve en su sangre, se instala en sus huesos, y ninguno de los niños de la isla puede negar que existe. Es doloroso, es desolador, que les hayan arrebatado parte de ellos antes de que pudieran descubrirse."La vida no es justa" es el lema de la isla, y todos aprendieron a adaptarse porque es eso o morir, pero no significa que no sientan la pérdida.

Mal es un hada, _Fae_ de principio a fin, lo siente cada vez que alguien le entrega un nombre para atesorar y su pecho se tensa ante los tratos que la gente inadvertidamente hace con ella; ha intentado ignorar lo que tan tentadoramente se le entrega, pero no fue criada para ser compasiva. Recuerda cada promesa que le hacen y cada trato que sella, y todos en la isla saben a quien deben acudir si quieren que se cumplan los términos de un acuerdo. Sería más fácil si su padre hubiera sido humano, la sangre diluida no susurraría en sus oídos; pero su padre, por más ausente que fuera, era un Dios y eso no había hecho más que fortalecer lo que ya estaba allí.

La magia era su esencia, y por más que fuerte que sea la barrera, no puede quitarle eso a Mal sin matarla.

Ella lo sabe, lo acepta, pero lo odia, tanto como un hada puede odiar como suele decir Maléfica. Los fae no sienten las emociones como los humanos pueden, pero tienen buena memoria y una inclinación por la venganza que muy pocos fuera de los de su clase puede entender; los dioses son volátiles, erráticos y apasionados con sus emociones. Mal tendrá siempre una naturaleza dual en conflicto, pero al menos se contenta con saber que por mucho que ser mitad hada la afecta, puede amar y odiar de una manera que su madre no será capaz jamás, sus amigos le mostraron eso (incluso si lo entiende, no puede evitar buscar su aprobación, que es lo más cercano al afecto que alguna vez obtendrá de esa mujer).

Al menos no creció atemorizada de lo que es, no tiene que esconder sus alas tras apretadas y prístinas ropas, y usar un glamour para la punta de sus orejas como el Hada Madrina y su hija. Le repugna que incluso en libertad, se permitan ser limitadas de esa manera.

Está encerrada, pero al menos es contra su voluntad. Es lo que se susurra cada noche antes de dormir.

No debe y no _puede_ ejercer su magia, pero eso no le impide ese susurro de _"mío"_ cada vez que ve a los otros VK, son suyos tanto como cualquier otra criatura que le otorgue un nombre verdadero libremente a uno de su clase. Esa posesividad podría asustar a un humano en su intensidad, algunas veces la hace sentirse culpable, pero Mal no era humana y el dolor perpetuo que la barrera le ejerce nunca le permite olvidarlo; no es humana, no tiene que amar como los humanos. Cuida sus palabras porque no puede hacer falsas promesas, mentir no es algo que las hadas tengan la capacidad de hacer; omitir, evadir, ocultar, tergiversar, pero no mentir. Ellos lo comprenden, y nunca le piden a Mal algo que sepan que no puede cumplir, pero ella promete y entrega con facilidad cuando son ellos, porque sabe que tiene que resguardar sus palabras pero no hay nada que Mal no haría por los suyos. No hay riquezas en la isla que Mal pueda ocultar en el tronco de un árbol, pero hay personas y nombres que puede atesorar, y eso es suficiente para calmar esa parte de ella que se niega a ser encadenada por el miedo de un hombre a la magia.

Su amistad... no es fácil, nada es fácil en la Isla. La travesura está en su sangre, es parte de lo que es, no puede evitar atormentar un poco a la gente, incluso cuando no todos se lo merecen; Evie es una de sus muchas víctimas, y aunque su amiga siempre le dice que todo está en el pasado, Mal no puede. Ni los dioses, ni los Fae olvidan. Ella siempre recordará el día que le quitó la libertad por diez años a alguien más; cuando ejerció su poder en una niña que no se lo merecía y engañó a un niño asustado para traicionar a la única amiga que tenía. No le mintió a Evie cuando la invitó a esa desastrosa fiesta en la casa de Carlos, tampoco le mintió al vástago De Vil para ayudarla a tenderle una trampa a la otra niña, pero fue una omisión y una manipulación lo suficientemente cercana a un engaño directo que su magia la castigó por días.

Mal intuyó lo que su magia quería advertirle. Perdonó y pidió perdón, por única y última vez en su vida dentro de la isla, porque es una debilidad que todos los niños de villanos reconocen y aceptan, pero ella siempre fue más que solo la hija de Maléfica.

* * *

Evie es una princesa, la hija de una Reina. Más aún, es la hija de una Bruja.

Tal vez, por eso siempre encuentra tan reconfortante la presencia de los otros VK; incluso la barrera no puede quitarle a los hijos de villanos algo que les pertenece por naturaleza. Mal con sus ojos verde vibrante, su pelo violeta y sus orejas puntiagudas que muestra con orgullo, siempre se siente como algo que debe encontrarse en un bosque o en un templo, ese aire que está más allá de este mundo y de la isla; Jay, que se ve y comporta como un humano, pero que al igual que su padre es Djinn y la magia se arremolina debajo de su piel, creando extraños patrones del color de la arena que todos admiran pero fingen ignorar; Carlos, que por mucho que Cruella jura y perjura que no es nada especial, se siente particularmente similar a la extrañeza de Mal, como si fuera parte Fae pero... diferente, es más oscuro y más extraño, y no algo que Evie quiere analizar con demasiado detalle porque Carlos es un niño dulce que no suele ser influenciado por el lado sobrenatural en su sangre, cualquiera que en realidad sea.

_(Mal le confiesa secretamente que, una vez, se atrevió a preguntarle a Maléfica si sabía que Fae había engendrado a Carlos y por qué uno se acercaría a Cruella. Dijo que su madre le sonrió, felicitándola por sentir esa familiaridad en el otro niño cuando a ella misma le había costado descifrarlo, y respondió que Cruella simplemente quería un hijo y aunque no tenían dioses de la vida en la isla para dar bendiciones, en los lados más oscuros de esa prisión en las que los habían encerrado había criaturas mucho más antiguas que el tiempo dispuestas a otorgar algo tan sencillo como un niño. Crum-Dubh todavía vagaba por la tierra de los vivos incluso si no era en su forma original, y aunque los mortales ya no lo adoraban de la misma manera que en la antigüedad, nunca había olvidado sus raíces; fue una simple casualidad del destino que hubiera terminado en esa isla por su encuentro con Ichabod Crane. Evie trató de no pensar en ello, pero cada vez que abrazaba a su amigo no pudo evitar sentir que algo la vigilaba en la oscuridad. Malditas hadas.)_

Evie era una Bruja que no podía practicar magia, lo que básicamente era el propósito de su existencia, pero eso no le impedía acurrucarse en la cercanía de sus amigos, disfrutar de su presencia fuera de ese mundo. Percibir en la punta de sus dedos esa posibilidad, saborear en su lengua un potencial hechizo, regocijarse en la luz de la luna y respirar el aire limpio del océano las noches de Samhain mientras bailaba lejos de la vista de todos; el que no pudiera usar la magia no significaba que no fuera respetuosa. Uma la dejaba entrar en su territorio las noches de cambio energético, porque era la enemiga de Mal pero jamás la enemiga de Evie, las pocas brujas de la isla tendían a mantenerse unidas. Aunque su madre le había prohibido terminantemente asistir a la Escuela de Brujas de Isla, alegando que era innecesario si no había magia y que era mejor concentrarse en mejorar su aspecto para conseguir al menos algunos de los pocos príncipes en ese miserable lugar, Evie intercambiaba consejos de belleza con Maddy y Ginny Gothel, y se reunían bajo las sombras de una de las pocas residentes hamadríades en la isla para que les cuente historias de más allá de la barrera.

No registra la falta de magia como si no tuviera una extremidad, como se lo describió una vez Mal, o como si el aire mismo la ahogara en su simplicidad como le dijo Uma; pero hay algo que parece _vacío_ en su vida, como una herida en carne viva dónde le habían arrancado algo esencial que ella no tuvo lo suficiente como para reconocer el dolor. Evie trata de ignorarlo lo más que puede, llenarlo con sonrisas coquetas y maquillaje, pero es difícil cuando su madre la viste como princesa y la educa como una, y la picazón en la punta de sus dedos y las fáciles rimas que se deslizan por sus labios le vienen más fácil que la cortesía y palabras falsas que Grimhilde intenta perforar en su cabeza. La Reina Malvada le enseña a limpiar, a cocinar, a encantar y seducir.

Carlos le enseña a coser. Y Evie cree que es mucho mejor que cualquier lección que le haya dado Grimhilde.

Los martes de cada semana, su madre la para frente a un espejo y le hace enumerar todas las deficiencias que puede encontrar en su propio aspecto y cuerpo, que mejoras puede realizar, y a Evie no le sorprende que el primer pensamiento que tiene cada vez que se encuentra con su reflejo es que solo necesitaría cuatro palabras para encerrar a la mujer en el espejo si tuviera acceso a la magia. Mira nostálgicamente el brillo rojizo de las manzanas que crecen en el árbol fuera de su ventana, y piensa en lo sencillo que sería envenenarla y tal vez engañar a su madre para que mordiera, y nunca despertara, porque el único y verdadero amor de la Reina era ella misma y no había beso que valiera para Grimhilde si su propio corazón era el que se negaba a amar. Pero su madre no caería por su propio truco y Evie tampoco tiene la falta de escrúpulos que se necesitan para envenenar a su propia madre, por tentador que sea.

_(Su padre siempre decía que tenía el corazón tierno, mientras le enseñaba a cazar y ella lloraba cada vez que con su arco disparaba certeramente a un animal. Él secaba sus lágrimas y besaba su frente; y aunque se aseguró que Evie supiera usar la gran mayoría de armas de la Isla, cómo seguir un rastro, y cómo conseguir comida, nunca la obligó a continuar. Su padre le dio las herramientas para sobrevivir, porque la hija del Cazador privilegiado de la Reina tiene que saber cómo hacer ciertas cosas. Cuando su madre se enteró de las lecciones, le prohibió al Cazador continuar visitándola y Evie lloró por días, pero no ablandó a Grimhilde en lo más mínimo porque una princesa no necesita arruinarse la suave piel de sus manos con la dureza de un arco. Evie no pudo continuar viendo a su padre, pero jamás lo olvidó, y nunca dejó el arco, aunque sus manos seguían siendo suaves debido a la poción humectante que consiguió de Madre Gothel.)_

Es una bruja que no puede realizar magia, encadenada como el resto de habitantes de la isla, pero que está rodeada de seres que pertenecen más allá de esa endemoniada barrera y aunque sus emociones tienden a evitar el espectro negativo que la mayoría de los Villanos prefiere, Evie no puede evitar resentir lo que les está haciendo. Ella está al lado de Mal, cuando se acurruca sobre si misma porque le duele a un Fae perteneciente a la naturaleza vivir en un lugar dónde la mayor parte de las plantas está muerta o es otra criatura, el lado de su padre no puede ayudar mucho cuando no hay lugares sagrados en los que refugiarse y Hades es un dios del inframundo, prolifera en la falta de vida; Evie está allí para Jay, cuando se sienta en la arena contaminada de la playa y finge por un momento que se encuentra en el desierto al que pertenece, y canta una de las pocas canciones de cuna árabes que Jafar le dio cuando era niño; ella está allí para Carlos, que no entiende lo que es y no quiere escuchar las palabras de Mal sobre su posible padre, pero que anhela las sombras más que cualquier niño humano que haya conocido y que las noches de Samhain la acompaña junto con las demás brujas en sus ritos a pesar de no entender, y hay algo salvaje detrás de sus ojos esos días que lo insta a salir de su casa y correr por el bosque pero no hay más que troncos muertos y poca vegetación y siente que algo muere en su interior cada vez.

Sus amigos no son los únicos por los que Evie llora.

Es ella a quien Gil va a las tres de la mañana, despertándola de su sueño de belleza, porque no sabe a quien más acudir y es la única de las brujas en quien confía, sus padres siendo amigos y más de una vez jugando de pequeños antes de su exilio y que la Reina Malvada le prohibiera terminantemente hablar con el Cazador. La lleva a Uma, que llora y grita en el suelo de la tienda cerrada de Úrsula - pero no hay señales de la mujer - y un Harry Hook con sus ojos azules abiertos y desesperados que no entienden; ambos la miran, cuando ella levanta dificultosamente a la bruja y no deja que la ayuden, la arrastra hacia el agua salada y la sostiene contra su pecho mientras la cecaelia jadea y trata de respirar pero no puede. Uma es una Bruja del Mar como su madre, pero más aun, es una criatura que pertenece a las profundidades del océano, no a caminar en dos piernas en la tierra; tiene dificultades para adaptarse, y estar con otros seres mágicos ayuda - como Evie descubrió hace años - pero Uma no tiene a nadie mágico a su alrededor.

(_La noches que pasa en la casa de Mal, y Maléfica se siente particularmente comunicativa, la mujer les susurra casi con tristeza. Son mágicas niñas, ustedes son mágicas, pero se lo quitaron antes de incluso nacer.)_

Uma tiene a Harry, que es un pirata de corazón, y a Gil, el hijo de Gastón, pero ambos son completamente humanos e incapaces de entender lo que ella está pasando. Mal se llevó a su lado a cualquier aliado sobrenatural que ella pudiera tener, y por muy buena que sea la relación entre las brujas, confiarle tus problemas o debilidades a otros no es algo que se hiciera en la Isla. Después de un rato, cuando considera que la respiración de la otra niña se estabiliza lo suficiente, Evie las arrastra fuera del agua. Harry está allí para recibirlas y tratar de enganchar su suave garganta con su garfio, pero Evie se niega a soltar a Uma; no puede, incluso cuando sabe que Mal va a hacer un berrinche de capacidades colosales, no puede soltarla. Uma la necesita y aunque ninguna haya dicho que sean amigas, ella no quiere dejarla ir solo para que sufra otra recaída. Su mirada se enfrenta a la de Harry y lo desafía a hacer algo al respecto, a matarla allí en la orilla del agua, sus brazos temblorosos por sostener a su capitán en el agua y sin un arma en su poder, vulnerable.

El hijo de Garfio duda. Mira a Uma, que presiona su rostro contra el cuello de Evie y a pesar de estar inconsciente, se aferra con ella con ferocidad y gruñe en frustración. Evie no puede regocijarse en la victoria, no cuando sus piernas flaquean y ambas caen a la arena, pero no suelta a Uma, ni siquiera cuando pierde la consciencia.

Cuando se despierta nuevamente, está en su habitación en el hogar de su madre, y si no fuera porque siente el olor de la sal en su piel y el cabello tieso por el agua del mar pensaría que fue un sueño. En el próximo enfrentamiento entre la tripulación de Uma y los VK, mientras sus amigas chocan espadas entre ellas, Evie se distrae lo suficiente como para que uno de los piratas la desarme y ella siente el filo del acero en su yugular y cierra los ojos aceptando el fin.

Los abre cuando siente que la espada se aleja, pero algo frío le roza la mejilla. Los ojos de Harry la enfrentan, duros e implacables.

\- No puedes morir todavía, princesa, no mientras estemos cerca.

Y así, se va, arrastrando al confundido pirata con el que estaba luchando e Evie nota que la pelea a su alrededor terminó. Carlos salta a rodearla con un brazo y parlotear sobre lo horrible que fue la experiencia, pero ella no puede evitar mirar hacia atrás, hacia la tripulación de Uma que se está alejando hacia los muelles y ver que Gil le sonríe alegremente mientras la saluda y Harry lo regaña por ello, pero le guiña un ojo. Evie no ve a Uma, pero siente lejanamente su voz acariciando sus oídos.

Enemigos de Mal, pero nunca suyos.

Evie sonríe en aceptación. Ella puede vivir con eso.

* * *

Jay nunca tuvo los grilletes de Jafar en sus muñecas, pero bien podría estar encerrado también en una lámpara por como la barrera afecta su lado Djinn. Él está rodeado por gente que _desea_, _desea_, _desea_, porque es una Isla llena de Villanos con ambiciones y algo dentro de él se rebela ansioso por realizar un trato, pero no puede porque no hay magia y por lo tanto, no hay deseos que cumplir. Pero los siente, los recuerda, y los archiva. Su padre dice que algún día se van a liberar de esa prisión, y que es mejor tener en cuenta a futuros clientes. Él no cree que la barrera vaya a caer, pero demonios si no lo anhela con toda la ferocidad de una tormenta de arena.

No hay luz del sol sobre la Isla, siempre mediada por una horribles nubes de tormenta y Jay siente que se va marchitar. Los Djinn pertenecen entre las ardientes dunas del desierto, bajo el abrasador sol que se refleja dorado sobre su piel, son bromistas y embaucadores, nacieron del fuego sin humo y al igual que los humanos, son libres. Pero ser inmortal es una consecuencia severa, significan muchos años que vivir y en los que pueden suceder muchas cosas, como ser encadenados por los humanos. Su padre nació siendo un hechicero y se convirtió en un genio, pero cayó en la trampa de creer que los genios debían servir y su propia magia lo transformó en retribución, fue castigado por sus propios preconceptos; Jay es el primer Djinn que nació en muchísimos siglos, y a pesar de que vino al mundo libre de las ataduras de la mayoría de su clase, se encuentra encerrado como todos ellos en esa Isla. Jafar no siente ese impulso en su interior, ese anhelo de libertad, solo quiere venganza; pero es comprensible, él fue humano una vez, Jay nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

Él roba y juega, bromea y coquetea, trata de apaciguar esa tensión en su pecho pero cada vez que siente el agua de la lluvia casi constante cayendo sobre él, cree que algo de su llama interna se apaga. Los Djinn no fueron hechos para vivir entre las aguas, y Jay lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Cuando conoció a Mal, algo dentro de él se aflojó un poco. Los Fae no son criaturas del desierto, pero hay magia en ella que no es difícil sentir, y ella más que nadie entiende el poder de las palabras y el deseo de hacer tratos. La travesura de las hadas se mezcla bien con la de los genios, y Jay no puede evitar seguirla. Sus ojos brillan verdes y Jay consiente y destella los suyos en rojo. Su amistad era natural. También, por mucho que Mal se sienta como la naturaleza misma, hay algo en ella que Jay reconoce en si mismo; un fuego que no puede apagarse, que no nació de ningún lugar, siempre estuvo.

_(Ella le confiesa que su padre es Hades, y Jay cree que puede verlo. Los elementales de fuego se reconocen instintivamente, y aunque el fuego de Mal pertenece al Inframundo, él siente una familiaridad bienvenida en el.)_

Evie es más difícil. Es una Bruja, y aunque su propio padre fue alguna vez un hechicero, su tipo es el que le enseñó a los humanos a encadenarlos. Pero sigue siendo mágica, y Jay se deleita en su potencial poder, lo siente en sus huesos, Evie pertenece entre ellos y entonces no pelea contra Mal cuando la trae de la mano; sabiamente, calla sobre los años en que intimidaron a la niña. La primera vez que Evie lo abraza, la magia de Jay se arremolina en su pecho y brilla en su piel, la reconoce y le da la bienvenida.

Con Evie, viene Carlos, que se supone que es tan humano como cualquiera. Jay sabe perfectamente que no lo es. No diría que puede oler el poder, y es complicado sentir algo más allá de la casi constante inseguridad que proyecta el niño de Cruella, pero él _sabe_ que hay algo que pertenece más allá de la Isla, de los Reinos, en Carlos; se siente como Mal, pero no solo su parte Fae. Jay no dice nada, pero cuando pasa un brazo amistoso sobre los hombros del niño, ve las sombras crecer a sus alrededores y asiente en aceptación. Hay algo en la Isla que cuida de Carlos y es tan peligroso como el mismo Hades, pero Jay es un Djinn y aunque tienden a ser solitarios, él no va a alienar a sus amigos y mucho menos por la amenaza de un padre ausente. Sus ojos destellan rojo en desafío a lo que sea que se esconde en entre los retorcidos troncos que rodean la propiedad de Evie.

Los VK no son ni el desierto, ni el sol, pero Jay los ama tanto como si lo fueran. Se sienten como la libertad que les fue arrebatada, como la magia que no pueden usar, y son su hogar más de lo que su tienda con Jafar jamás se sentirá.

_(Se sienten como 'Amto Nasira cantando para él y Jade antes de dormir, el calor de sus suaves besos en las mejillas de ambos, la magia que no se apaga dentro de la mujer porque no es Djinn, pero siempre fue mucho más que una simple hechicera y a diferencia de su padre, su peor error fue la fuerza de su amor.)_

* * *

Carlos es humano. Lo sabe. Lo puede deducir en su debilidad ante su madre, algo que siempre le repite, no es especial, tan común como cualquiera. Él pertenece a ese pequeño espacio en el armario de su madre, porque ni una habitación se merece. Intelectualmente comprende esto, que la falta de magia por la barrera no puede afectarlo jamás, no debería siquiera pestañear por ello pero... hay algo, muy dentro de él, que chilla en indignación cada vez que se le recuerda su lugar. Algo oscuro, que se retuerce cada vez que Cruella le grita y que las noches de los ocho festivales lo insta a correr, a perseguir, y _quiere_, _quiere_, _quiere_, algo que no sabe y que no entiende, pero se siente antiguo y furioso.

No le gusta mirarse al espejo esos días, porque hay algo _salvaje_ y tenebroso detrás del brillo de sus ojos, y no hay _cacerí_a a la que unirse en la Isla. Carlos imagina que la mirada que le devuelve el espejo es la que tienen todos los perros de los que su madre le advierte. No es un cazador, no sabe por qué querría ir a una _Cacería_, pero siente que así es como debe llamarla. Se refugia entre los brazos de Evie, y se reúne con las brujas en sus rituales buscando calmar lo que sea que se esconde en las sombras y debajo de su carne.

Su madre lo ordena, básicamente lo hace su sirviente personal, y Carlos no sabe nada mejor por lo que se inclina ante ella pero hay algo, en la parte posterior de su cabeza, que suena como Jay, como Mal, como Evie, que le susurra que no tiene por qué obedecer a ese despojo de mujer. Es su madre y, a pesar de todo, Carlos la ama; pero no puede quedarse con ella, no quiere vivir con ella, es lo que comprendió ya en sus tiernos diez años y lo impulsó a aferrarse a la chaqueta de Diego y rogar que lo llevara con él incluso si, al final, su primo se fue sin Carlos.

Cuando Jay le ofrece mudarse a un departamento en las entrañas de la Isla, él acepta, aunque es el único de los cuatro que tiene residencia permanente allí, todos tienen su espacio en ese pequeño hogar lejos del hogar. A pesar de todo, ocasionalmente Carlos vuelve a Hell Hall, solo para revisar que su madre no haya caído en alguna de sus propias trampas de animales.

(_Él recordó el dolor en su pierna, su carne rasgándose y cómo estuvo horas solo, con la oscuridad como compañía, y cuando Cruella lo encontró, no hubo nada de cariño o confort para él. Solo una mano fría que lo sacó de la trampa, y una orden para que quitara de sus pieles cualquier tipo de sangre restante.)_

O que Cecil no la haya matado, él perdonaría a su tío si sucumbiera a la tentación.

Es despreciable, y de entre todos los padres Villanos, Carlos admite en la privacidad de su mente que ella es la peor. No tiene la excusa de la naturaleza Fae como Maléfica, de la ambición y deseo de un futuro mejor para su hijo de Jafar, ni el cumplir un sueño frustrado en su hija como la Reina Malvada.

Cruella simplemente está loca, su cordura meros trozos de tela unidos por una costura impecable pero con hilo de mala calidad.

* * *

**Espero que le hayan disfrutado**, porque fue una hermosa montaña rusa emocional la que pasé escribiendo esto. . .

**¿**Tendría que estar escribiendo Memento? Sí, totalmente tendría que seguir escribiendo Memento (Mi TimeTravel!Ron Fic, si quieren, denle una ojeadita) ¡Ese barco sigue navegando aguas seguras, sin ningún peligro de hundirse! Solo, estoy pasando por un serio bloqueo con respecto a la historia, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, algo de desgaste por el fandom de Harry Potter (literalmente, escribo fics porque la trama original ya no es suficiente para mi débil cuerpo) y ese universo está taaaan cristalizado en mi pequeña cabeza que casi ni me tengo que esforzar en entenderlo, este es un mundo completamente nuevo desplegándose ante mis ojos y soy una criatura débil ante las tramas sobre villanos. You know me, sucker for good villains stories.

**Recuerden, los reviews son amor** (Y en especial con este fic, las críticas con info extra son bienvenidas porque nunca antes trabajé con tan poca información sobre un fandom, básicamente estoy caminando a ciegas ¿Aunque como es un AU, supongo que es más flexible todo?)


	2. Metanoia Pt 2 - Hibris (Pre-Auradon)

_**Disclaimer o Descarga de responsabilidad: **_Los personajes de Descendientes y su historia no me pertenecen, eso es tooooodo de Disney y y'know, Melissa de La Cruz.

**Nota de Autora:** Originalmente estos dos capítulos Pre-Auradon eran uno solo de 10.000 palabras, pero después me limite a mi misma y me dije que no podía seguir aumentando tan exponencialmente la cantidad de palabras destinadas a cada capítulo (porque el capítulo dos ya llevaba 12.000 y si así seguía, iba a terminar publicando caps de 30.000 palabras y honestamente, no puedo mantener ese ritmo.)

**PERSONAJES DE LOS LIBROS**: ¡**Bonnie, Desiree, Gonzo y Jonas** son personajes reales! De hecho, son la tripulación canónica de Uma tanto en los libros como en las películas. **CJ y Harriet** son las hermanas de Harry según los libros (¿Y la serie? Porque al parecer existe una serie animada de Descendientes también complicada con respecto a línea de tiempo, no sé, de eso si que no sé absolutamente nada. De todas manera, la CJ que imagino tiene entre doce y trece años)

**AYUDA MEMORIA VILLANOS**: No creo que esta vez la cosa se haga muy larga, los que se nombran son en su mayoría inolvidables so... Bueno. **Tick Tock** (cocodrilo que comió la mano de James Hook y por la cuál ahora tiene un Garfio), **Shan Yu **es el antagonista de Mulan y en la Isla, es el dueño de una tienda que hace Dim Sum.

Amo estas secciones, porque Harry y Uma son dos de mis personajes favoritos de la franquicia y explorar sus pensamientos fue para mi un paseo por el parque. Otro con el que amaría trabajar es HADES porque, vamos, creo que es el Villano favorito de la mayoría, pero no se si voy a tener oportunidad aquí (tal vez sí, mi cabeza es un lugar extraño y sus caminos, inciertos). Por cierto, alguien que leyó los libros ¿me puede decir algo de **Hadie** y su relación con Mal? Empecemos por ¿El personaje realmente existe? Wiki fandom dice si, y me inclino a creerle, pero Wikipedia dice no, ambas páginas pueden ser editadas por todos, así que no estoy segura al respecto.

* * *

_**Hibris **(en griego antiguo ὕβρις hýbris) 'desmesura'. No hace referencia a un impulso irracional y desequilibrado, sino a un intento de transgresión de los límites impuestos por los dioses a los hombres mortales y terrenales. En la Antigua Grecia aludía a un desprecio temerario del espacio personal ajeno unido a la falta de control de los impulsos propios, siendo un sentimiento violento inspirado por las pasiones exageradas, consideradas enfermedades por su carácter irracional y desequilibrado, y más concretamente por Ate (la furia o el orgullo). Como reza el famoso proverbio antiguo :«Aquel a quien los dioses quieren destruir, primero lo vuelven loco». Hybris o hibris es un castigo lanzado por los dioses._

* * *

Uma resiente a la Isla, resiente la barrera, odia la prisión a la que están condenados por los crímenes de sus padres. Odia al Rey Adam y a su jodida y diez veces condenada esposa, quien dice haberle dado una segunda oportunidad al Rey y así nació su amor, pero ninguno de los dos pensó siquiera en darles una oportunidad a ellos. Nacieron tras las rejas y sin acceso a la magia, niños inocentes al comienzo de sus vidas. Cada vez que las piernas le duelen como si le estuvieran clavando mil cuchillos, cada vez que el aire que respira no parece ser suficiente y se está ahogando en la tierra, el odio de Uma se eleva como las implacables olas del océano.

Mira el agua que los rodea, que parece extenderse en el lado opuesto a Auradon, como una ilusión de libertad, pero la barrera rodea a la Isla y ellos no pueden salir por ninguno de los extremos; y su odio se multiplica.

Piensa en Ariel, la tonta sirena que intercambió su voz y su cola para poder caminar junto a los humanos en la tierra, y Uma no puede entenderla. Nada, ni siquiera el amor de un estúpido príncipe, valía la imposibilidad de volver al hogar. Ama a su tripulación y ama navegar el limitado territorio que poseen, pero amaría más resguardar su camino por debajo del agua. Es capitán, porque implica ser la máxima autoridad sobre un barco que existe y eso es lo más cercano que va a llegar del océano mientras la barrera exista.

(_Ella recuerda tener cuatro años y no poder respirar, sus piernas no pudiendo sostenerla porque flaquean como ramas rotas. Mami, no puedo respirar, por qué no puedo respirar. Está aterrorizada, boquea y se ahoga en sed de aire y Úrsula se aleja de su endeble cuerpo tirado en el piso sin siquiera una segunda mirada. Recuerda Uma, así se siente el miedo, esta es la verdadera razón por la que estamos encerradas aquí._)

Úrsula es una bruja del mar, también lo es Uma, pero también son sus hijas, ellas pertenecen a los acantilados submarinos, a las profundidades recónditas del agua dónde ningún humano ha llegado jamás. Son cecaelias, hacen tratos, salvan vidas pero también las quitan, la magia corre en sus venas y se aloja en sus gargantas, ellas le cantan al océano, no a los hombres como las sirenas. Su madre no la ama, ni le importa a menos que sea para que realice el turno nocturno, y Uma no es más que un producto de una noche con un pirata. Davy Jones sabe que si no fuera por la soledad, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en tenerla. Y Uma la entiende, porque al igual que ella, anhela la compañía de la magia.

Pero Mal, la maldita perra, los tiene a todo de su lado. Y Uma no puede admitir ninguna debilidad a aquellos que puedan usarla en su contra, porque si bien no tiene a su madre, ella no está sola; Harry y Gil, su tripulación, son todo lo que tiene y es su deber cuidar a su familia.

_(Ignora que Mal, alguna vez, también fue considerada familia pero no lo suficiente como para darle su nombre. Era su amiga y la apreciaba, pero Uma es una Bruja y sabe mejor que simplemente darle tanto poder a un Fae que apenas si pueda sentir emociones. Cuando Mal la traicionó por una simple risa, supo que siempre tuvo razón, los seres del mar y de los bosques no se juntan bien.)_

Conoce a Harry desde que eran pequeños correteando por los muelles, soñando ir más allá de la barrera. Las sonrisas del hijo de Garfio eran menos torcidas en ese entonces, y su acento mucho más grueso por interactuar principalmente con su padre y sus hermanas. Sus ojos más brillantes, sus sueños más claros y amables; él le enseñó a cantarle no solo al océano sino también a las estrellas. Era igual de impulsivo que en el presente, pero menos cruel, las enseñanzas de su padre todavía no habían clavado sus garras en su mente. Harry, que tiene los ojos del color del agua reflejada en un día soleado, y huele sal de mar, que es humano - no tiene una onza de magia en sus huesos - y es un pirata... tomar su mano se siente como su primer paso hacia el futuro. Es su Primer Oficial, y su primer amigo, una de las pocas personas por las cuales Uma rompería el mundo. Harry huele a libertad y ella piensa, que en otra vida, él también fue un hijo del océano.

(_¿A dónde quieres ir, una vez que seamos libres? Segunda estrella a la derecha, hasta el amanecer_)

Gil, el hijo menor de Gastón, es el primer extraviado a quien lleva a su tripulación. Uma lo encontró dormitando fuera de uno de los botes de basura de la tienda de su madre. Iba a patearlo para despertarlo, a su madre no le gustaban los vagabundos, pero cuando vio sus mejillas magulladas y las lágrimas secas, no pudo evitar recordar los días en que Harry volvía hosco desde su hogar, escondiendo rasgaduras de garfio - cuando James Hook bebía de más y sus hijos lo pagaban - y decidió un enfoque más suave. Antes de que lo supiera, y que el niño realmente lo procesara, lo tenía sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras le servía algo de comer y curaba sus golpes.

Gastón no era suave con sus hijos, después de todo, ninguno era de Bella. Quería que fueran varoniles, fuertes, cazadores experimentados como su padre, y cada vez que fallaban con sus expectativas eran fuertemente castigados. Gil realmente no tenía un filtro que evitara que dijera todo lo que pensaba, y más de una vez había causado que la ira de su padre se vertiera completamente en él. Después de la última cacería fallida de Gil - no podía matar animales, lo había intentado, había atrapado a muchos, pero jamás pudo terminar con sus vidas y qué era un cazador que no podía cazar - Gastón lo había desterrado de su casa, para ver si podía valerse por si mismo, tal vez el hambre lo llevaría a finalmente hacer algo más con un conejo que acariciarlo y traerlo a su casa. Era un niño dulce y considerado, que no pertenecía a la Isla y no merecía la vida que tenía; Uma lo había reclutado sin siquiera vacilar, incluso cuando Gil le dijo que nunca había pensado en ser pirata. No importaba, había una primera vez para todo, y Uma sabía que no había otra forma de la que pudiera sacarlo del agarre de Gastón más que hacerlo parte de su tripulación. No había magia en la Isla, pero todos sabían que era mejor no enfurecer a los seres sobrenaturales, no pensaban como los humanos y no tenían sus mismos límites.

Nadie se metía con la tripulación de una Bruja del Mar.

(_Uma ignoró el llanto silencioso de Gil cuando le dijo que no necesitaba volver a cazar, que podía dormir en la habitación de invitados hasta que tuvieran un barco y allí tendría un camarote solo para él. El sonido de su nombre desde la boca de Gil siempre se había escuchado como un rezo y un agradecimiento a la vez, desde entonces.)_

El resto de su tripulación viene de poco, no todos en busca de un hogar como Gil, o la libertad como Harry.

Desiree, con sus rasgos asiáticos y su manejo impresionante de la espada, fue la primera en llegar; Shan Yu no desea que su hija sea pirata pero no la castiga por la vida que elige, y de tanto en tanto reciben en el barco algo de Dim Sum que el Villano prepara en agradecimiento por cuidar de su hija. Cuando no está a bordo de Lost Revenge, ayuda en la cocina de la tienda de Ursula.

Bonny es un espíritu libre, ni siquiera le pidió ser parte de la tripulación, simplemente se presentó un día como si siempre hubiera estado a allí y Uma ni siquiera puede negarse, no cuando hace reír a Gil y le enseña a Harry a cómo cuidar de su garfio, no cuando peina los largos cabellos de Uma en numerosas trenzas para que no se metan en el camino. Gonzo es amigo de la infancia de Bonny, donde ella va, él sigue y luego pasar un tiempo con el resto de la tripulación, un día mientras Uma organizaba las armas en la cubierta, le jura su lealtad como en los viejos tiempos; Uma trató de evitarlo, no es cauto simplemente prometerle tu vida a una Bruja del Mar, pero sus ojos oscuros son atentos y afectuosos cuando la miran, consciente de las consecuencias de su promesa, Uma sostiene sus manos como si fuera un tesoro y acepta la vida que le están entregando. Jonas llega con los ojos bajos y una profunda cicatriz en su mejilla, ninguno de ellos sabe quien es su padre, y su madre vende en el mercado algunas bufandas y siempre los obliga a abrigarse haga calor o frío, es uno de los pocos adultos que los trata con cariño y como si realmente fueran niños. Ninguno sabe cómo una mujer tan dulce terminó en esa horrible Isla, pero no lo cuestionan. El Rey ha cometido muchos errores, no creen que esté más allá de él, haberse equivocado sobre esa mujer.

Uma no creía que su corazón pequeño y negro tuviera la capacidad para sostener a tantas personas a la vez, pero no puede negar que los ama. Son su familia, Uma moriría por ellos, mataría por ellos, y no quiere más que regalarles todos los océanos.

(_Evie es diferente, no es parte de su tripulación, y es de Mal. Uma debería resentirla u odiarla, incluso si la tolera y respeta porque ambas son brujas, pero algo cambia entre ellas esa noche que Uma colapsa cuando estaba cerrando la tienda luego del turno nocturno; Harry y Gil siempre la acompañan porque no se sienten seguros que esté sola atendiendo y ella quiere pero no puede explicarles lo que le está sucediendo, que es normal y que va a pasar, porque ni siquiera ella lo cree mientras grita y rasguña su garganta y sus ojos lagrimean._

_Esa noche Evie viene, sin ningún tipo de armas, sin cuestionarse que podría ser una trampa, solo en ropa de dormir no adecuada para el frío de la noche cerca del muelle. Ella escucha a Gil y lo sigue sin pensarlo dos veces cuando le dice que no saben que le sucede a Uma - porque el aire que respira es seco e insuficiente, no puede sostenerse a sí misma porque la presión del agua es diferente que la de la superficie, y todo su cuerpo duele porque no está hecho para tener dos piernas - y cuando llega, ignora la amenaza de un muy confundido y asustado Harry, que Uma mejor que nadie sabe lo intimidante que puede ser. Ella sostiene a Uma contra su cuerpo, lo más cerca que puede porque incluso si no son capaces de ejercer magia no significa que no esté en cada célula que los componen, y Uma lo agradece; la magia de Evie es completamente opuesta a la de Uma, es terrosa y se siente como efervescentes manzanas pero es magia y calma algo dentro de ella que ningún humano puede. Todo se vuelve borroso una vez que las arrastra al agua y las mantiene a flote, pero Uma sabe que ese día Evie no tenía absolutamente nada que ganar al ayudarla y todo que perder, y aun así lo hizo._

_Uma se despierta apenas unas horas después, con el rostro enterrado en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Evie, algunos de sus cabellos azules se habían pegado a su mejilla y es casi una odisea separarse del montón de extremidades que habían hecho, deja de intentarlo muy rápido, demasiado cansada. Parpadea legañosamente, y admira la bizarra situación en la que se encuentra, porque en algún momento habían terminado en su habitación en la casa de su madre, su catre empujado para tapar la puerta e impedir que cualquiera entre, y ellas recostadas sobre un desorden de mantas, algunas suyas y otras que no reconoce en una especie de cama improvisada. No están solas, puede sentir detrás de ella los característicos ronquidos de Gil y Harry está sentado al lado de los tres, vigilante hacia la puerta, pero su mano que no sostiene el garfio acaricia casi con ternura y de forma algo ausente los cabellos de ambas._

_Algo cambia esa noche, y aunque Uma no lo diga en voz alta, y no pueda declararlo mientras Evie sea parte de los VK, la princesa está ahora bajo su protección. Gil ya la adora, aparentemente siendo una especie de amiga de la infancia, aunque por todo lo que existe en la Isla, Uma no puede entender cómo y Gil no se lo dice; y Harry, aunque algo renuente, tiene un pequeño punto débil por ella al haber salvado a Uma y enfrentarlo sin importarle las consecuencias._

_Evie siempre será bienvenida en el muelle y entre los piratas, un secreto a voces para la tripulación. La princesa no entiende exactamente qué lealtad ganó, y está algo confundida por la aparente amabilidad sino algo desconfiada, pero siempre les sonríe al verlos y cose sus capas rasgadas, y toma sus medidas para darles ropa cuando lo necesiten, un oído atento para escuchar y consejos suaves. Abraza a Gil y responde al coqueteo de Harry con rapidez como si fuera tan fácil como respirar - aunque considerando a su madre, podría haber sido criada para ello - y les sigue el ritmo a los tres._

_Ellos la aman, incluso si no puede suya como el resto de la tripulación, no puede ser parte de ellos mientras se mantenga al lado de Mal, pero no pueden negar que la aman. No lo dicen, porque no es algo que se diga libremente en la Isla a quien no sea familia, pero no significa que no lo hagan. Esperan que Evie lo sepa.)_

* * *

Harry Hook ama el océano y ama las estrellas, algún día espera conocer todas las constelaciones que el mundo tiene para ofrecer y navegar en todas las aguas recorridas por el hombre y las que no, las quiere descubrir. Quiere libertad, y aunque no siente la barrera como un dolor físico como la mayoría de los seres sobrenaturales de la Isla -_ como Uma, como Evie - _no implica que las cadenas le pesen menos. Es un pirata, son los humanos más libres del mundo, pero están todos encerrados en esa maldita prisión como gusanos, viviendo de los restos de Auradon y en condiciones insalubres.

Su padre, cuando está de buen humor y completamente sobrio, palmea su hombro con orgullo y le habla sobre las bellezas más allá de la barrera, sobre las criaturas que se encontró en todos sus viajes, las tierras que conoció, las veces en que casi terminó en el casillero de Davy Jones... sobre el País de Nunca Jamás. Harriet, él y CJ aman esos días, cuando James Hook se parece realmente al temido y respetado Capitán de las historias del tío Smee y de su tripulación. Él quiere que sus hijos sigan sus pasos, lo desea incluso más que su venganza contra Peter Pan y eso es mucho, pero el alcohol lo hace olvidar a veces; cuando está ebrio, no los reconoce, solo grita y arremete contra todos, le permite olvidar que están encerrados, que a pesar de ser un Capitán y todavía tener un barco y tripulación, ya no puede navegar; que Peter Pan le ganó y no solo lo aprisionó a él, sino también a sus hijos. Harry sabe que lo que más lamenta James Hook no es haber perdido contra el niño que no puede crecer, sino haber condenado a sus hijos a una vida sin libertad.

Si no fuera por ellos, su padre hace años que se hubiera arrojado a las aguas esperando que Davy Jones se lo lleve a pesar de estar lejos de las profundidades del océano.

Por lo que Harry sueña, y espera la libertad. Es un pirata, él saldrá de esa asquerosa Isla, junto a su padre y sus hermanas, y les mostrara el mundo. Ese sueño cambia con los años, James Hook siempre será su padre y Harry siempre sentirá conflictos con respecto a él, pero deja de tratar de enorgullecerlo y vivir por su legado el día que en su histeria borracha confunde a CJ con Wendy Darling y por ello su hermana debe usar una bufanda para esconder la cicatriz que dejó en su cuello y parte de su clavícula. James sale de su estupor rápido y gracias a Harriet no termina siendo una herida fatal, abraza a su hija menor y llora en su cabello rogando perdón, y Harry se da cuenta que su padre es solo un humano y comete errores, pero por el bien de sus hermanas, ya no pueden vivir con él. Ese día comienza a llevar un pequeño reloj de mano a todas partes, sabiendo perfectamente que aunque su padre superó su terrible temor a Tick Tock, el sonido aún perseguía sus pesadillas y lo incomodaba lo suficiente como para desterrar del Jolly Roger cualquier dispositivo que diga la hora. Cada vez que Harry está cerca, James Hook misteriosamente consigue cosas que hacer que no sean perderse en el fondo de una botella, y la sonrisa que les dirige a sus hermanas en esos momentos siempre son un poco viciosas, demasiados dientes le dice Harriet.

Conoce a Uma y es el día que entiende lo que es una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza. Su pelo es turquesa brillante - le recuerda a las piedras preciosas que arrastra el agua cuando les da el sol - y su voz es dulce, incluso cuando sus palabras no. Es la hija de Ursula y una Bruja del Mar, y entiende por qué su padre siempre le dijo que respetara a la horrible mujer. La ira de Uma siempre es algo que temer, implacable como el agua misma que da vida y la quita, pero Harry no esperaría nada menos de una hija del océano.

Es una locura que personas como ella, más que simples humanos, más que solo piratas, estén aprisionados allí.

Una verdadera tragedia.

(_Uma no pertenece a la Isla, no merece el encierro, y Harry anhela algún día cuando la barrera caiga, ella lo lleve consigo cuando se vaya. Parece un anhelo tonto, cuando Uma comienza su tripulación y se convierte en capitán, por supuesto que lo va a llevar, él es el Primer Oficial.)_

Le cuesta acostumbrarse a la tripulación, la única que conoce es la de su padre, y no sabe cómo tratar a personas de su edad que no son Uma y no estuvieron toda su vida allí. Nunca entendió los límites de espacio personal, o las muestras adecuadas de cariño, más de una vez le han preguntado si Uma y él están saliendo y Harry no puede entender cómo llegaron a esa descabellada conclusión. Duda que Uma alguna vez se ate voluntariamente a un humano, tan efímeros y volubles como son, su verdadero amor siempre será el océano y no hay contendiente que pueda vencerlo. Lo comprende y lo acepta, incluso si cuando era un pequeño bribón de siete años pensó que cuando creciera se iba a casar con ella, él no es el indicado para Uma. No la ama menos por ello, simplemente es otro tipo de amor que el romántico, igual de fuerte y tal vez más seguro, porque es peligroso darle tu corazón a una Bruja del Mar.

Eso no le impide darle su vida, junto al resto de la tripulación.

Pero él y Gil, y el resto de su variada familia de elección, son simples humanos, y hay cosas que los simples humanos no comprenden, consecuencias que la barrera alrededor de la Isla les causa a los seres sobrenaturales que a ellos no les afecta. Por eso no están preparados para la noche en que las piernas de Uma ceden y su cuerpo choca contra el piso estrepitosamente, Harry enseguida está a su lado y sostiene su mano e intenta ayudar pero no entiende qué demonios está pasando. Uma llora y jadea, y Harry tiene miedo, verdadero y real miedo, de que esa sea la última vez que ve los ojos de su amiga abiertos. Gil sale corriendo de Ursula's fish and chips y Harry no sabe a quien fue a buscar, pero no cree que puedan ayudar.

No espera a la pequeña y remilgada princesa que siempre sale con Mal. No es la solución que Harry estaba buscando, y Gil _por qué demonios acudiste al enemigo, _pero la princesa en lugar de aprovechar el estado vulnerable de Uma o reírse, o hacer lo que sea que supone que hacen los Villanos y los niños de Villanos cuando encuentran a su enemigo desprotegido, ella jadea en horror. Harry casi la ensarta con su garfio cuando se acerca, pero Evie lo ignora completamente y toca a Uma, y los gritos paran.

Harry sigue sin entender qué esta pasando.

Evie comienza a susurrar palabras reconfortantes y sin sentido, y atrae a Uma hacia ella, como si solo su cercanía fuera suficiente para parar su dolor. Llora, y con cada gemido angustiado de su capitán, la princesa se aferra más fuerte a ella. Increíblemente, Uma la deja - Harry no duda, ni por un segundo, que incluso en su estado debilitado Uma permitiría que alguien la toque tan familiarmente si no lo desea - y parece realmente aliviada en su agarre. Harry se sorprende una vez más, cuando la débil niña, se levanta y carga a Uma; no fácilmente, él puede ver como le cuesta sostenerla, pero no permite que la ayuden y comienza un angustiosamente lento descenso hacia la playa más allá de los muelles. Harry la ve tropezar y tambalearse, pero ni una sola vez vacila en llevar a Uma. Casi le da un ataque al corazón advierte las intenciones de la princesa de sumergirse en el agua, y si no fuera por Gil impidiéndole físicamente ir hacia ellas, ya hubiera arrancado a Uma de los brazos de Evie.

No sabe cuánto están allí, pero se siente como una eternidad hasta que Uma finalmente se tranquiliza y ve cómo Evie las arrastra fuera del agua.

Harry sostiene su garfio en la garganta de Evie y la amenaza es clara incluso sin palabras, porque no importa que Gil insista en que ella solo la está ayudando, eso no se veía como ayuda. Pero la princesa se niega a dejar a Uma, lo desafía con la mirada, incluso cuando tiembla por el frío y el esfuerzo, no suelta a Uma. Ahora sin el miedo por su capitán, Harry se permite juzgar el estado de la Bruja por primera vez y lo que ve, lo hace bajar su garfio. Evie está claramente en ropa de dormir, lo que es lo mismo que si estuviera desnuda, así mojada por el agua y ante el frío de la noche, no tiene ningún tipo de arma y lo único en sus brazos es su propio capitán; ella representa la misma amenaza que las hormigas que pasean por calles de la Isla, nada, no hay absolutamente nada peligroso en ella. Es bueno que quite el garfio cuando lo hace, o Evie se hubiera ensartado a sí misma con su peso, cuando cae inconsciente; Harry es lo suficientemente precavido como para evitar su caída contra la arena.

Él y Gil las llevan, caminan lado a lado, cuando incluso en la inconsciencia, ninguna se deja ir.

Cuando Uma finalmente despierta y les explica que sucedió, Harry no puede evitar acariciar con reverencia la mejilla de la princesa, allí acostada al lado de Uma, completamente desprotegida y sólo porque escuchó que Uma la necesitaba, otra fuerza de la naturaleza, otro ser de magia que no merecía estar dentro de la barrera. Lo que ella arriesgó esa noche no es algo que ninguno de ellos hiciera si la situación se hubiera revertido (bueno, tal vez Gil, pero es Gil, no cuenta). Su capitán parece pensar lo mismo, porque hay algo ilegible en sus ojos cuando mira el rostro inconsciente de Evie, algo que Harry no puede interpretar pero que es más que el respeto, se parece mucho a la forma en la que mira a la tripulación y Harry quiere ignorar todo lo que eso acarrea porque la princesa no es de ellos, es de los VK, no pueden permitirse ese tipo de debilidad.

Y Harry nunca antes le había prestado mucha atención a Evie, había amenazas más grandes que atender que una princesa sin trono, pero resulta que no es solo eso. Evie es una bruja, con magia revoloteando por debajo de su delicadamente engañosa piel, y descubrir que de esos labios rojos como manzanas podrían salir los más letales hechizos, lo desequilibra un poco. Las Brujas eran algo que respetar y temer, Uma era una, Evie aparentemente otra.

Uma lo manda a llevarla al Castillo de la Reina Malvada y Harry recibe el recordatorio de con quién en realidad está tratando, por supuesto que Evie es una bruja, lo más hermoso es siempre lo más peligroso, es el mejor engaño. Eso no quita que cuando la sostiene en sus brazos siente que fácilmente podría quebrarla cual cristal.

En el camino, después de cargarla por un buen tramo del recorrido, puede entender qué es lo que Uma encontraba en ella, hay un terremoto dentro de Evie que quiere liberarse pero no puede más que producir débiles replicas dentro del frágil recipiente que posee por la limitación de la barrera; la hierba seca bajo sus pies revive un poco y se inclina hacia el cuerpo inconsciente que él lleva, los troncos marchitos que rodean los terrenos del castillo parecen enroscarse amenazadores como si pensaran que Harry fuera a lastimarla, Evie es hija de la Tierra tanto como cualquier fae o hamadriade en la Isla; la naturaleza la reconoce y la ama como su niña predilecta, no es una princesa a quien está cargando, es un desastre natural a la espera de libertad. Harry respira hondo y mira a Evie, y se siente como su primer encuentro con Uma, el humano en él respeta el potencial de la niña en sus brazos, él pirata en Harry llora que también esté encerrada en ese infierno.

No puede esperar por el día en qué sean libres y Uma sea la tormenta que aterroriza a los marineros de más allá de Auradon, la voz que canta en medio de la neblina y los guía a un puerto seguro, el terror que se esconde en las profundidades; Evie será la furia de la Tierra, la que encanta a los viajeros y se codea con las hadas, y de su boca pueden salir versos más dulces que la miel y maldiciones más oscuras que la negrura de la noche, y los hombres temblarán ante sus pies porque no hay vergüenza en temerle a la muerte por más hermosa que sea.

Harry suspira y espera esos días.

* * *

Ellos son niños hechos de magia, está en sus huesos, hierve en su sangre y hace eco junto al tambor de sus corazones. Pertenecen al océano, al desierto, a recónditos bosques y selvas, están destinados a todo lo que se encuentra más allá de la Isla y sueñan con un cielo de estrellas sin nubes a la vista.

Mientras tanto, cantarán en el muelle esperando que su voz llegue más allá, bailarán intrincados rituales en la noche, se regocijaran en la oscuridad a la espera de ver el sol, se mecerán en el tranquilo vaivén de un barco, encontrarán un refugio entre ellos.

Y entonces, el hijo de un Rey cobarde, el heredero de su captor, decide que es hora de salir.

Ellos esperan.

* * *

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Los review son amor.**


	3. Hamartia (Pre-Auradon)

_**Disclaimer o Descarga de responsabilidad: **_Los personajes de Descendientes y su historia no me pertenecen, eso es tooooodo de Disney y y'know, Melissa de La Cruz.

_**NOTA DE ACLARACIÓN SOBRE PERSONAJES: **_Sé que el **Dr. Facilier** en las películas es dueño de un Arcade, pero en los libros (aparentemente, confío en Wiki Fandom) es quien fundó Dragon Hall (la escuela a la que asisten la mayoría de los hijos de villanos, excepto Uma y Harry quienes parecen ir a Serpent Prep) y es quien resguarda la Biblioteca.

**AYUDA MEMORIA DE VILLANOS y (héroe)**: **Yen Sid** es el mago personaje de la película Fantasía de Disney en dónde Mickey es aprendiz de brujo, enseña la materia Ciencias Raras en Dragon Hall y cómo usar la tecnologia en lugar de la magia. El **Dr. Facilier** es el antagonista de la película la princesa y el sapo, tiene dos hija **Freddie** (la mayor) y **Celia** (la amamos, con ella no tuve que familiarizarme con un personaje nuevo, está en las películas). **Lady Tremaine** es la madrastra malvada de Cenicienta, enseña _Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots_ en Dragon Hall (no sé cuál fue la traducción que eligieron para la clase) y a Mal le va muy bien en esta clase; ella y sus dos hijas terminaron en la Isla (**Anastasia** y **Drizzela**), a su vez Anastasia es madre de **Anthony** (que tiene la edad de Mal y el resto de los VK) y dos o tres hijas, no sabemos bien, que no poseen nombre en los libros; Drizzela es la madre de **Dizzy.** **Madre Gothel** es la madre adoptiva de Rapunzel, la que la cría aislada en la torre, y tiene una hija que es Ginny Gothel, enseña _Selfishness (Egoísmo)_ en Dragon Hall. **Maddy** es la nieta de **Madame Mim** (la antagonista de la versión de Disney de Merlín, también conocida como la bruja loca, coincidentemente, Madam Mim también tiene el pelo lila y ojos verdes, lo que Maddy heredó).

**Dato de color: **Las partes de este capítulo correspondientes a Mal fueron escritas con la canción de Karmina - _All the King's Horses _y de Eurielle_ \- City of the Dead_. Evie tuvo de fondo a _Je t'Adore de _Eurielle y Breathe de Fleurie.

* * *

_**Hamartia**_ (en griego antiguo: αμαρτία) es un término usado en la _Poética_ de Aristóteles, que se traduce usualmente como "error trágico", "error fatal", defecto, fallo o pecado. Es el error fatal en que incurre el "héroe trágico" que intenta "hacer lo correcto" en una situación en la que lo correcto, simplemente, **no puede** hacerse.

* * *

Auradon. Los invitaron a ir a Auradon, fuera de la barrera.

Mal parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces, no, su madre no se estaba retorciendo en el suelo. No era una mentira. Miró a Maléfica, y se veía demasiado alegre por las noticias, una sonrisa casi maníaca extendiéndose por su hermoso rostro. Frunció el ceño, inmediatamente alerta, debía de haber una trampa. Siempre había una trampa cuando se trataba de su madre. Mal miró a sus amigos, sabiendo perfectamente que al igual que ella, anhelaban salir más allá de la Isla y les negó suavemente con la cabeza para que no respondieran nada y ante la menor señal de peligro corran en la dirección contraria. A Maléfica le gustaba jugar con la mente de las personas, como un gato que torturaba a su comida antes de clavar sus colmillos en sus suaves gargantas, ella estaba más que acostumbrada a las maneras de la mujer pero no iba a permitir que se extendieran al resto de los VK.

\- No iré a un internado lleno de princesas remilgadas vestidas de rosa, al menos voluntariamente. - Mal miró de reojo a Jay, esperando que entendiera a lo que apuntaba.

\- Sí, yo no uso uniformes, a menos que sean de cuero ¿Entienden? - Jay le sonrió, tratando de bromear y no negarse directamente a una orden de Maléfica, a nadie le iba bien si despreciaban a su madre directamente.

La historia de la Bella Durmiente fue la punta del iceberg del historial, y si no fuera porque esa vez la víctima del hechizo era una princesa, no hubiera trascendido como lo hizo.

Carlos se adelantó, planteando algo que Cruella aprobaría.

\- En algún lugar leí - Alguien claramente había estado escabulléndose a la biblioteca del Dr. Facilier, Mal lo aprobaba incluso si no es algo que ella fuera a hacer - Que en Auradon aceptan perros. Mamá dice que son animales rabiosos que comen a los niños desobedientes.

Y aunque todos sabían que probablemente era otro de los delirios de Cruella, ninguno había visto un perro en la Isla. No iban a arriesgarse. No en un lugar dónde las personas y los animales no estaban limitados por la barrera como allí. Carlos era dueño de Beelzebub, una de las crías de Lucifer, y era una pequeña bestia viciosa para cualquiera que no fuera el niño De Vil y si los perros suelen perseguir gatos como ellos, los VK dudaban seriamente de que no fueran peligrosos. Lady Tremaine jamás había negado los muchos desvaríos de Cruella al respecto, mientras estaban en su salón. Tal vez no bestias rabiosas, pero peligrosos seguro.

Maléfica los contempló en silencio, de uno en uno, sus ojos verdes destellantes y Mal se preguntó si ella se veía igual de intimidante. Realmente esperaba que sí. Con un dedo, les indicó que la siguieran y sus amigos la miraron con aprensión, Bargain Castle no es su lugar preferido para merodear y ella los entendía, a Mal tampoco le gustaba pasar demasiado tiempo en ese sitio pero no había mucha opción en este caso. Bajó los ojos y siguió a su madre, no mucho después escuchó el caminar característico de sus amigos, suave y casi imperceptible si no fuera por el leve sonido de cadenas de las joyas de Evie, y el roce del cuero en Jay. Carlos no producía el menor sonido y Mal lo encontraba divertido, porque incluso si negaba a los cuatro vientos no tener ningún padre Fae, caminaba exactamente igual que ella.

Al llegar, Mal se tensó ante la presencia de los padres de sus amigos, distribuidos estratégicamente a lo largo del salón principal, bloqueando cualquier posible salida. Mal vio a sus amigos exhalar cansinamente cuando se percataron, esto no era un simple juego de Maléfica si todos ellos estaban involucrados. Ella al igual que Jay comenzaron a moverse para dejar a Evie y Carlos en el centro y que no se encontraran directamente con ninguno de los Villanos. A ellos no les gustaban la transformación de las actitudes de sus amigos cuando enfrentaban a sus padres, una parodia burlesca de sus personalidades reales; la sonrisa de Evie demasiado forzada, el rostro expresivo de Carlos fijo en una máscara en blanco, el leve miedo de ambos ante sus progenitores como si sintieran que un solo movimiento equivocado era digno de castigo.

Claro, Jay y ella no tenían una relación espectacular con sus padres, pero miedo… no, jamás les tuvieron miedo. Lamentablemente, era más que común en la Isla este tipo de interacciones tensas entre miembros de una familia.

_(Recuerda un tiempo en que ella y Uma compartían risas y travesuras, y Mal sentía que sostenía el océano cada vez que la Bruja del Mar tomaba su mano, y cómo esa inmensidad sobrenatural se convertía en un triste charco de día lluvioso cuando Úrsula venía a colación. Un tiempo antes de que todo se agriara, en dónde Harry vendría a ella por ayuda con sus cortes o en busca de una pomada curativa para sus hermanas, cuando CJ todavía era apenas una niña y sus pequeños brazos se acurrucaban alrededor de su cintura mientas escondía su rostro en su pecho. Mal podría estar enojada, podría resentir, pero jamás iba a olvidar cuando fueron suyos y su dolor también.)_

Cuando sus padres finalmente revelaron su plan, Mal ya estaba lista para negarse. Era una promesa de libertad, y eso siempre la tentaría más que nada, pero los estaban mandando a la boca del lobo y si fallaban, Mal no creía que el nuevo Rey no cerrara las fauces sobre ellos. Auradon podría predicar todo lo que quisiera sobre redención y perdón, pero nunca hubo misericordia para los niños de Villanos antes y no creía que ahora también la hubiera, la mínima condena que podrían darles sería volver a la Isla, y ella no dudaba de que el resto de Villanos los destrozarían por haber echado a perder su única oportunidad de salir. No, no era seguro.

Maléfica vio en su postura todo que Mal podría alguna vez expresar y dejó bien en claro que no era una opción. Esto era una orden y simplemente les estaban informando por mera cortesía, aun así la miró fijo e intentó negarse con su magia pero la voluntad de su madre pudo más que la suya; ella resopló por lo bajo, no es que pudieran enfrentarse en toda su capacidad con la barrera firmemente en su lugar, tal vez si fuera el caso - incluso si no hubiera ganado - hubiera presentado más resistencia que lo que podía obtener con una simple dominación entre voluntades. No era justo.

Mal les asiente discretamente a sus amigos para prepararse. Sus padres se entretienen jugando como si quisieran que sus hijos se quedaran, un pequeño acto para elevar sus esperanzas de afecto y luego aplastarlas cuando no es más que por sus habilidades o su uso; ninguno de ellos se inmuta, están acostumbrados a ello, ya es casi un diálogo preparado. Aun cuando se desconecta de la conversación, Mal no deja de prestarle atención a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación, y cuando Cruella decide acercarse a Carlos, ella está inmediatamente a su lado y lo atrae hacia la mesa, mirando en advertencia a la mujer; si llegaba a tocarlo, Mal le arrancaría la mano y dudaba que a su madre le importara mucho. Lamentablemente, tiene que alejarse cuando Maléfica la llama a ir hacia el refrigerador al que sigue llamando "Caja fuerte".

Discretamente, rueda los ojos y comparte una breve mirada divertida con Evie. Ella y Grimhilde tuvieron más de una discusión con respecto a la aspiradora.

A sus madres les vendría bien asistir a las clases de Yen Sid sobre el uso de tecnología, es algo básico en la Isla consecuencia de la falta de magia y su profesor de Ciencias Raras era el hombre más amable y paciente - aunque algo estricto, algo indispensable en un ambiente como Dragon Hall - que ella había conocido, no dudaba de que no tendría problemas en impartirle conocimientos a los adultos además de sus hijos. Los niños de Villanos jamás iban a admitir que respetaban al mago por el favor que les estaba haciendo a todos, pero lo hacían; sus clases era una las pocas en que no había registro de incidentes mayores ni peleas. Él fue el único voluntario de Auradon para ir a la Isla, un mago que por voluntad propia se alejó de su magia para darle clases a los engendros de sus enemigos, a vivir cotidianamente entre Villanos y someterse a su mismo estilo de vida a pesar de ser un "héroe" como cualquiera de los que viviera fuera de esa prisión. No enseñaba en un castillo, sino en un gran sepulcro reutilizado para hacer de escuela, tomaba té con Lady Tremaine mientras la mujer planificaba su próxima clase y organizaba los horarios de su Salón; bromeaba con el Dr. Facilier hasta que su risa comenzaba a hacer eco por fuera de la Biblioteca y resonaba en los pasillos, y eso hacía que Freddie Facilier estuviera el resto de día de buen humor, porque su padre rara vez reía sinceramente; Madre Gothel mandaba a sus alumnos hacia él cuando se irritaba de todos ellos y Yen Sid les abría las puertas de su oficina por una hora, sin falta, a pesar de estar en su descanso.

Era un buen hombre, que no se merecía estar allí con todos ellos e igualmente había optado por hacerlo. Mal suspiró, su madre jamás aceptaría tomar lecciones de tal estandarte de la bondad.

Maléfica la regresó a la realidad cuando le presentó su libro de hechizos, y ella tuvo que retenerse a si misma de simplemente arrancarlo de sus manos. El Grimorio de su madre, que contenía todos los hechizos que ella había desarrollado, era un objeto invaluable para personas que no sabían enfocar su magia sin necesidad de palabras; Maléfica lo había dejado atrás en su juventud, simplemente manteniendo los hechizos más fuertes y que requerían una estructura sintáctica fija y melódica para que la magia simplemente no se disperse luego de la acumulación, dirigiéndose a un objetivo específico. Ese libro podría ser su vía de escape si todo lo demás fallara, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que Mal conocía de la magia y su uso se lo había enseñado Maddy cuando eran amigas, y la magia de Mal era muy diferente que la magia de las brujas.

Su madre miró nostálgica el Grimorio.

\- ¿Recuerdan? Qué tiempos, cuando esparcíamos el mal y arruinábamos vidas - Maléfica exhaló un suspiro demasiado lleno anhelo para los gustos de Mal, las épocas de su madre podrían indicar desde hace más de quinientos años hasta antes de su encierro y no muchas de las cosas que hizo serían aprobadas por los villanos del presente - Y ahora, ustedes crearan sus propios recuerdos... En tanto hagan exactamente lo que yo diga.

Su madre miró directamente a los hijos de sus aliados Villanos, pero el peligro en sus palabras era para Mal, siempre para Mal. Vio el color desaparecer del rostro de sus amigos, y tenían razón en temer, pero ella no permitiría que su madre jugara con ellos como si fueran posesiones de Mal, sí, eran _sus_ personas pero no sus juguetes como Maléfica probablemente los consideraba. Los Fae tenían una forma muy retorcida de comprender el mundo, y aunque parte de Mal siempre iba a entender hasta cierto punto su marco de pensamiento, no le gustaba la idea de que las personas eran descartables o reemplazables.

(_Eres Fae, Mal, levanta la cabeza y camina con orgullo, somos hijos de la Tierra, los herederos del viento, vinimos antes que los hombres y seguiremos después de ellos, no dejes que simples y efímeros vínculos te aten. Nuestra palabra es la verdad y nuestras promesas se cumplen, no ofrezcas más de lo que puedas dar o será tu perdición.)_

A veces, Mal deseaba que cuando Hades corrió lejos de su madre, la hubiera llevado con él. Pero no tiene sentido pensar en el hubiera. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Ella miró a sus amigos y algo dentro suyo ardió como brasas.

_No dejaré que los toque._

_(Mi pequeña Mali - y ella cerró sus ojos porque esa voz era una canción de cuna que venía como de un sueño - eres mitad Diosa, no tenemos ataduras, no tenemos gobernantes, no conocemos lo que es la mentira porque las almas siempre nos dirán la verdad y todas las criaturas con vida llegarán algún día a nuestro Reino. Los tratos se pueden manipular y las promesas se pueden romper, pero nadie escapa de la muerte.)_

\- Los hijos de los Villanos serán libres - Y Mal lo siente, como el peso de sus palabras se asienta bajo su lengua, vibra en sus cuerdas vocales, resuena como un eco en sus huesos y dientes, se sincroniza con el latido de su corazón y recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo a través de su sangre. Cierra los ojos y lo acepta porque es una promesa que merita ser cumplida - Lo prometo.

Maléfica sonríe, algo más suave y encantador que le recuerda que la mujer Fae no siempre perteneció a las sombras, sus largos dedos se apoyan delicadamente en su hombro y engañan sobre la fuerza que esa mano en realidad posee. Después de todo, su aparentemente frágil madre ha quebrado más cuellos de lo que cualquier humano haya soñado jamás, con sus cautivadores ojos ha traído la muerte a ciudades enteras y con su dulce boca ha extraído el último aliento de incontables seres. La mujer ante ella es un monstruo, un hermoso monstruo, pero no por ello menos cruel.

Ah, tal vez eso es lo que Hades vio.

\- ¿Y la varita, hija mía? - Porque Maléfica es quien le enseñó a tener cuidado con sus palabras, ella sabe lo que Mal intentó - ¿Me traerás la varita?

_(Atención, Mali. Los tratos se pueden manipular y las promesas se pueden romper, pero nadie escapa de la muerte.)_

_\- _Sí, por supuesto. - Mal le sonrió. - Creo que es hora de que vaya a prepararme ¿No crees?

Y en su pecho, las brasas causaron un incendio, quemando todo a su paso. Mal permaneció con el peso de una sola promesa, y no fue robar una varita.

Se quitó la mano de Maléfica, sosteniéndola en la suya unos segundos. No sabía cuándo volvería a encontrarse a su madre y en qué circunstancias; quiso mantener esto un poco más, memorizar el orgullo en su mirada y sentir algo de su afecto, incluso si era falso o teatral. Mal entiende, realmente lo hace, que su madre no puede amar como los humanos, hay seres que simplemente están cableados diferente y algo de la fácil entrega humana de sus corazones no concuerda con la forma de vida Fae, pero quiere pensar que después de tantos años sin estar rodeada de los de su clase, algo en Maléfica se ablandó.

El desconcierto en el rostro de su madre sobre su mano le dice lo contrario, y Mal se aleja antes de que la mujer se aproveche del leve gesto de debilidad. Mal no llora, pero es algo bastante cercano.

Sus pasos son pesados mientras entra a su habitación, resuenan en el vacío castillo y ella quiere gritar, pero respira y lo deja ir.

No quiere dejarlo ir. Pero la furia nunca fue particularmente atrayente para ella.

_(Nuestra ira puede romper el mundo, Mali. Hemos destruido civilizaciones por puro capricho, nadie quiere ver que hacemos si estamos verdaderamente enojados.)_

Dobla su ropa casi mecánicamente, sin querer pensar si esa es la última vez que podrá admirar su habitación. Pasa sus dedos reverentemente por los viejos muebles, y quita de cada escondite - que cuidadosamente cavó en la piedra, tallando con diligencia y luego creando una piedra falsa con ayuda de Maddy - sus objetos más preciados, para que su madre no se los quitara si alguna vez se equivocaba.

El espejo personalizado que Evie le regaló. En la inscripción del metal que lo rodea hay un hechizo que no tiene valor en la Isla, un gesto más que otra cosa, la idea y el sueño de algún día poder salir. Y ese día era hoy.

_(Para que siempre veas reflejado la verdad. Lo que sea que muestre el espejo, será tu interior._

_¿Quieres que grite de horror, Evie?_

_Lo que sea que te muestre el espejo, Mal, será hermoso)_

Una pulsera de aspecto tosco, que parecía hecha con repuestos y cables, pero tenía entrelazadas flores que se veían tan frescas como recién cortadas. Mal sonríe, Jay y Carlos habían tardado años en convencer a la hamadríade de darles alguna de sus flores que vivirían en tanto ella viva, principalmente porque el hada los odiaba.

_(Ella jadeó cuando sintió magia en la pulsera, magia como la suya, perteneciente a la naturaleza. Los ojos de sus amigos eran suaves mientras la miraban, sabiendo perfectamente cuánto le dolía vivir en una Isla con solo vegetación muerta o débil hierba que no crecía más allá de los terrenos del Castillo de Evie, adónde todavía no se animaba a asomarse por vergüenza. Ellos chillaron como Banshees cuándo se abalanzó a abrazarlos y Mal rió.)_

Sus dedos se detuvieron un segundo sobre un collar de caracola, y lo levantó casi con miedo de que repentinamente se desmoronase en sus manos. El primer y último regalo de Uma, y la sonrisa de Mal se quebró un poco en los bordes. Era un hilo grueso que sostenía en su centro una pequeña caracola violácea, a la cual la Bruja del Mar pintó con esmero numerosos patrones en remolino del color de su cabello al sol. Era una cosa pequeña y bonita, y digna de ser llevada con ella. Mal la envolvió en uno de los pocos pañuelos que tenía y la guardó con el resto de sus pertenencias, Uma nunca la reclamó y Mal no será quien se lo recuerde.

_(Siempre seremos amigas, y esto es mi prueba. Aunque no lo parezca, es la forma en que las cecaelias saben si su familia sigue viva. Las profundidades son amplias y en su mayor parte desconocidas, no es seguro afirmar si esa será la última vez que ves a alguien y mantenerse en contacto es muy difícil cuando el agua te lleva. Si esto... si esto llega a romperse sin fuerza externa, Mal, significa que el océano me reclamó, permanece tan intacto como mi cuerpo en esta Tierra. No lo pierdas y no lo olvides, esto es el símbolo de que somos familia, incluso si eres una niña de la naturaleza.)_

Y una... Mal exhaló un suspiro tembloroso. No estaba. La flauta no estaba allí. Se levantó abruptamente y comenzó a buscar alrededor de su cuarto. Tenía que estar, si Maléfica hubiera encontrado su escondite, se hubiera llevado todo, no solo el pequeño instrumento. Revolvió cada rincón, levantó cada mueble, tiró todo fuera de su armario sin orden ni concierto. Tenía que estar allí.

Pero no había nada que encontrar.

No estaba allí. Los ojos de Mal ardían.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar la pérdida, sus agudos oídos captaron la alegre melodía de una flauta que venía de más allá de su ventana, y Mal descorrió las pesadas cortinas que bloqueaban su vista al balcón. Y efectivamente, encaramado en el borde sobre la balaustrada, estaba un joven de su edad tocando hábilmente el pequeño instrumento de madera, sus dedos bailando sobre los orificios de la madera burdamente tallada y pulida.

Mal no se relajó, pero algo de la tensión anterior desapareció.

\- Anthony - Dijo con resignación, no había necesidad de preguntar qué hacía allí, la noticia de su partida probablemente se había extendido a toda la Isla - Sal de allí, si te caes no voy a ser yo quien le diga a la pequeña Dizzy cómo su primo tontamente se quebró el cuello.

Anthony la examinó con intensidad por debajo de gruesas pestañas que escondían el color de una tormenta y, lentamente, soltó la flauta que alguna vez había preparado con dedos infantiles para Mal. No había expresión en su rostro, pero al menos no era su habitual mirada de aburrimiento por defecto, como si nada en este mundo le causara el mínimo interés. Había algo en el Tremaine que se percibía como casi de otro mundo, un espíritu más entre todos ellos, pero Mal sabía que era completamente humano, mortal y frágil. No se relajaría hasta que él se acercara a ella, lejos de una posible caída al vacío.

Él bajó con cuidado un pie al suelo, y luego el otro aun más despacio, burlándose del miedo de Mal a su muerte. Ella no quería temer por Anthony, cualquier alianza u asociación entre ellos había terminado el día en que había arruinado el cabello de Maddy porque no quería que las llamaran gemelas. No diría que lo lamentaba, porque si algo había aprendido de su padre era aceptar las consecuencias de tus acciones, incluso si no te gustaban y llevarlo hasta sus últimas instancias.

_(Perdió más de un amigo el día en que el hermoso pelo lila de Maddy había desaparecido, degradado a un verde agua en un intento de mejorar el desastre que Mal le había dejado porque a veces era una perra egoísta y no le gustaba la idea de alguien igual que ella. Ginny Gothel aún no le dirigía la mirada y Anthony nunca había sido un niño elocuente o particularmente expresivo, pero no hubo más palabras suaves para Mal o esa reducida sonrisa cariñosa que surgía cuando alguno de sus amigos hacía algo estúpido pero entrañable. Fría cordialidad, porque Anastasia había criado a un niño educado, pero nada más allá de eso.)_

_\- _Mal ¿Te ibas sin despedirte? - Una ceja oscura se arqueó hacia ella, y Mal frenó los celos internos que le causaba, nunca había podido dominar ese truco - Y yo que pensé que éramos amigos.

Los gráciles dedos de Anthony balancearon la flauta por la boquilla, y ella sabía que sería difícil que se rompiera o que el niño Tremaine siquiera la dejara caer, eso no impidió que sus manos se enroscaran para no arrebatarle el instrumento.

\- Sabes muy bien que no - Mal tragó con pesar, porque incluso si no lo lamentaba, la lejanía dolía. Pasaron años, y todavía dolía - Ya no.

Cualquier humor o diversión en los ojos de Anthony murió. Y se hizo un silencio tenso, ambos negándose a romperlo, demasiada historia entre ellos y en su mayoría no era buena. Mal trató de fijar cómo se veía en ese momento en sus recuerdos, porque la próxima - y habría una próxima, se aseguraría de ello - probablemente se vería mayor, su mandíbula ya se estaba afilando y tal vez, cuando se encuentren en el futuro, ya habría perdido toda la grasa de bebé que obstinadamente aún se aferraba a sus mejillas. El rostro del Tremaine siempre había tenido rasgos aristocráticos - la totalidad de su familia encajaría perfectamente en medio de los palacios reales en lugar de los sucios callejones a los que estaban sujetos - esos mismos rasgos se acentuarían con la edad, al igual que había sucedido con Anastasia y sus hermanas. Su cabello castaño oscuro, que con los años se había estado oscureciendo cada vez más, llegaría al negro obsidiana de los rizos de Drizzela o Lady Tremaine en su juventud. Ya no sería un niño.

Aunque, ninguno de ellos jamás había tenido el lujo de verdaderamente ser niños.

\- Sí, lo sé - Anthony aceptó - Pero no vine a hablar de Maddy, no hoy. Vine a... mira, toda la Isla sabe sobre los planes de Maléfica, pero te conozco Mal, incluso si eres despiadada, no matas. Mucho menos niños, y sabes que la mayoría de los enemigos de nuestros padres tienen hijos de nuestra edad o menores, y también sabes la primer regla de la Isla.

_Si encuentras ventaja, explótala lo más que puedas._

Sí, Mal era perfectamente consciente de lo que le pasaría a los niños de Auradon si los peores Villanos escapaban de la Isla. No creía que los hijos de los héroes siquiera supieran el término "tortura".

\- ¿Estás diciendo que voy a fallar? Presuntuoso de tu parte, Tremaine - Mal intentó bromear, pero no había nada gracioso en la situación.

\- Me importa un bledo si fallas o no, Mal, no creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para vivir fuera de este lugar tampoco, tarde o temprano terminaría aquí de nuevo - Anthony negó suavemente, y el característico barítono en su voz se tambaleó - No me malinterpretes, quiero irme, demonios, todos queremos irnos. Pero... no me importaría quedarme, si eso implica que mis hermanas, que Dizzy salgan. Ninguna de ellas merece vivir aquí.

_Y tú tampoco._ Pero Mal se tragó su queja, no era el momento, incluso si era verdad. _Eres brillante, Anthony, perteneces a un cielo lleno de estrellas y sin límites a la vista._

\- No pido, nunca pido, Mal y mucho menos a un hada - Y el rostro inexpresivo de Anthony se derritió en algo que se parecía mucho a la desesperación, y su corazón se apretó porque eran solo niños. Eran solo niños. - Quiero la seguridad de que incluso si fallas, encontrarás la manera de sacarlas de este infierno.

Y Mal sabía que no podía asegurarlo, que el único y máximo pago que exigía una promesa incumplida era su vida, y tal vez ni siquiera le quedara eso si fallaba. Pero aun sentía el agarre de sus palabras, y las repetiría hasta el fin de los tiempos hasta que fueran realidad. Ella asintió.

\- Los hijos de los Villanos serán libres - Y Anthony abrió mucho sus ojos, porque sabía las consecuencias de lo que Mal estaba haciendo, lo que perdería si incumplía y esos eran muchos, muchos, niños - Lo prometo.

_Lo prometo, ahora y por siempre._

Y el incendio en su pecho se elevó, pero no quemó estas palabras, las grabó a fuego en su alma como una inscripción tallada por la eternidad. La seguirían incluso si ella cruzaba el Río Leteo en los dominios de su padre, las llevaría a su próxima vida como una cadena en su cuello si fallaba, no podría recordar ni su nombre pero sería una certeza que no dejaría ir ni siquiera si tuviera que cruzar el Tártaro por ello.

Anthony parecía tan aliviado, como si un peso cayera de sus hombros, que Mal no pudo evitar la amarga risa que escapó de su boca. Ni siquiera ella entendía completamente el alcance de lo que acababa de hacer, pero era mucho más fuerte que la promesa de un simple Fae.

\- Gracias. Muchas gracias. - Y antes de que Mal pudiera reaccionar, la tenía encerrada en un abrazo que se sentía demasiado como un adiós definitivo, rezumaba tristeza y dolor, sabía a arrepentimiento y a conversaciones interrumpidas, a susurros compartidos en la oscuridad que reverberaron más allá de su infancia y llegaron con ellos hasta ese día - Cuídate, por el amor de Circe, cuídate. No somos amigos, pero una vez lo fuimos, y no quiero extrañarte, Mal. No me hagas extrañarte.

Mal enterró su rostro en su pecho, y se permitió disfrutar el contacto, fingió que no quería llorar y que esto no era una despedida. En la Isla no sobraba el cariño, y era algo casi ajeno para los hijos de Villanos, limitado solo a las personas más cercanas; ella y Anthony hacía años que no eran cercanos, pero a Mal no le importó, podría ser la última vez. Solo... solo una última vez.

\- Por supuesto que no, idiota ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?.

Respiró para darse el impulso de soltarlo y casi soltó una risa cuando sintió el olor a tinte para cabello, porque significaba que Lady Tremaine lo había obligado a tomar algunos turnos en su Salón. Anthony siempre olía a productos para el cabello, por su hogar, pero más abajo de eso y si tenías los sentidos de Mal, o Jay, podrías encontrar el leve aroma a tinta y pergamino por sus partituras musicales, tal vez madera si había estado tallando. Era casi como volver a ser una niña pequeña, y corretear tras él y Ginny, mientras Maddy y ella trataban de alcanzarlos, chocando contra todos para poder llegar porque esos dos siempre habían sido ligeros de pies.

No estaba preparada para cuando Anthony la dejó ir. Cuando sus dedos se desenredaron de su chaqueta, se sintió como si estuviera soltando a la Isla, y no le gustaba el presagio. Esto no era una despedida, porque Mal se aseguraría de que todos ellos salieran. Todos, incluido Anthony.

Mal cerró los ojos en el momento en que advirtió la suave caricia en su rostro. El tacto de la mano era áspero por años de tallar con madera, pero era cálida. Tan cálida. No los abrió cuando el toque desapareció y solamente una vez que escuchó el sonido de las cortinas moviéndose, Mal se permitió ver a Anthony irse, su espalda desapareciendo entre la tela.

Cuando se animó a acercarse al balcón, ya no había rastro de él. Maddy enloquecería si supiera que él había venido a escondidas a verla, aun si fuera únicamente para sacarle una promesa.

Mal exhaló, y terminó de preparar su bolso. Hora de salir.

* * *

_**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Ya saben, los reviews son amor.**_


	4. Aletheia - Kallisti (Pre-Auradon)

_**Disclaimer o Descarga de Responsabilidad:** Descendientes y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Disney tiene sus pegajosos dedos en ellos y no los va a dejar. _

* * *

_**Alétheia** (en griego αλήθεια alētheia 'verdad') es el concepto filosófico que se refiere a la sinceridad de los hechos y la realidad. Literalmente la palabra significa 'aquello que no está oculto, aquello que es evidente', lo que 'es verdadero'. También hace referencia al "desocultamiento del ser"._

_P.D: **Kallisti **(καλλίστῃ)_

* * *

Evie todavía sentía las palabras de Maléfica rondar su cabeza mientras empacaba.

No podía terminar de creérselo, iban a salir. Fuera de la barrera.

La magia dentro de ella se arremolinaba ansiosa, escapar al fin y estar completa... pero no libre, todavía no. La bruja miró el pequeño espejo que le dio su madre, del pobre apenas quedaba un mero fragmento y ella casi podía sentir el dolor del espíritu dentro por haber sido quebrantado, Evie cuidaría muy bien de él, tal vez la recompensaría ayudándola a encontrar un príncipe.

El humor de Evie se desplomó un poco. Un príncipe, con un gran castillo y un ala para la suegra, lleno de muchísimos espejos. Ese era el sueño de Grimhilde, y después de años de repetírselo hasta el cansancio, Evie tuvo que admitir que sería agradable encontrar el amor. Pero... no creía que en Auradon les agradara una princesa sin reino, o con magia.

Y eso es lo que era, Evie era una bruja, un ser de magia a la que finalmente podría acceder una vez que pasara la barrera. Las brujas fuera de la Isla eran temidas, odiadas, muy pocas habían sido permitidas dentro de Auradon y tenían muchas limitaciones... Evie se negaba a volver a ser encadenada, había pasado años escuchando a Harry y Uma soñar con libertad y algo de eso se había contagiado en ella, había hecho un hogar en su pecho. Evie quería, no, _exigía_ libertad.

Durante años, bailó bajo la luz de una luna opaca y sin estrellas, sus rituales meros adornos respetuosos sin la magia detrás de sus pasos y sus palabras. Escuchó a Maddy hablar sobre las maravillas de la magia, a Ginny añorar un Samhain sin tormenta sobre sus cabezas, a Uma suspirar por un océano lejos de la Isla y jadear por aire cuando la barrera le recordaba cruelmente que no pertenecía a la superficie... Vio los ojos de Harry brillar fascinadamente cuando cantaba sobre el país de Nunca Jamás, pero apagarse al volver a la realidad de su encierro. Pensó en su padre, con su mirada tierna y sus manos firmes mientras le enseñaba como sostener un arco, quien incluso luego de perdonar la vida de Blancanieves terminó también allí. Evie ansiaba libertad para todo ellos, y no les faltaría el respeto cuando obtuviera una parte de ese codiciado afuera y dejara que limitaran quien era.

La invitaron, con todas sus consecuencias. Sabían a quien estaban llamando. Que lidiaran con ello.

\- Así que es verdad, te vas. - La voz masculina la sobresalta - Nos dejas.

Evie casi deja caer el espejo mágico por la sorpresa. Levanta la vista para encontrar a Harry en su habitación.

Harry Hook. En su habitación. Algo dentro de Evie se marchita, porque no podría haber elegido peor momento para aparecer. Ella y sus cosas eran un desastre. Tiene que físicamente retenerse de ir a retocar su maquillaje en el espejo o enderezar su vestido, no tiene sentido, a Harry no podrían importarle menos el orden o el decoro. Era un espíritu libre en ese sentido.

Y sus palabras se registran, y ella ve el dolor que enturbia la claridad de sus ojos celestes, como el mar un día nublado.

\- No. No, Harry, no los estoy dejando - Evie deja el espejo en su cama y se acerca al hijo de Garfio, que retrocede como si su cercanía lo lastimara y no, ella no iba a permitir eso. Agarra a su muñeca y lo arrastra hacia ella, porque Harry es una persona táctil y se comunica mejor con el lenguaje corporal que con las palabras - No, Harry, jamás les haría eso. Nos invitaron a Auradon y nuestros padres quieren que los ayudemos a robar la varita del Hada Madrina para hacer caer la barrera. Sabes que si tuviera que irme, pero no pudiera llevar a ninguno de ustedes, no tomaría la oportunidad. Esto no es para siempre, es hasta que logremos obtener la varita, y si no lo logramos...

Evie calló. Los dos sabían que pasaría si fallaran.

Sus palabras no tienen el efecto deseado, Harry solo parece tensarse más y a pesar de la cercanía entre sus rostros, no encuentra su mirada. Y ella ni siquiera tiene que preguntarse dónde podría estar su capitán si la noticia ya había llegado hasta los muelles, podía imaginar fácilmente a Uma en la playa, con el agua hasta las rodillas, gritando hacia Auradon hasta quedarse ronca, una hazaña difícil para una _cecaelia_ incluso si es una desprovista de magia. Más de una vez la había encontrado allí luego de un día particularmente malo, y no sería raro que volviera descargar su ira de la misma manera. En especial, por quién había sido seleccionado además de Evie.

\- Si yo pudiera... si yo pudiera irme, no miraría atrás - Harry sigue sin enfrentarla, y las palabras son un susurro mas que otra cosa - Sería libre.

Y la expresión de Evie se suaviza. Harry no haría eso, porque ese no es el tipo de persona que es, él volvería. Por sus hermanas, por su padre, por Uma, Gil y su tripulación... por Evie. Estas son las inseguridades dentro de él, vocalizándose.

\- Eso no es cierto, Harry, volverías por todos nosotros - Y la mano que no sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de Harry, va a su mejilla, obligando a sus ojos a chocar miradas - Incluso si no pudieras escapar otra vez, jamás.

La verdad queda colgando entre ellos, pesada e inevitable. Es lo que todos los niños de Villanos harían, porque sabían lo que era vivir encerrados como ratas, sobreviviendo de las sobras, asfixiándose por la falta de magia, anhelando el salir. Habían sido criados por algunas de las peores personas que este mundo podría ofrecer, no deberían saber sobre lealtad o amor, o culpa, pero sentían todo ese espectro de emociones porque estaban vivos y crecieron juntos, simples niños jugando a ser monstruos que no eran, durmiendo acurrucados espalda con espalda en busca de calor o disfrutando de risas secretas en una Isla dónde la amabilidad era la mayor debilidad existente y también el peor pecado.

\- No lo sabes. - Y ahora su mirada se había endurecido, le recordaba a Evie los días antes de que él se abriera a ella, antes del incidente de Uma - Princesa, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Tal vez robaría un barco, conocería finalmente el País de Nunca Jamás, iría por los diferentes mares, navegaría por el mundo y me olvidaría de la Isla y de todo lo que odio que todavía vive aquí.

Evie lo mira y le sonríe, algo frágil, porque sinceramente no cree que Harry sea capaz de eso. Amaba demasiado intensamente como para siquiera pensar la posibilidad, pero si así fuera...

\- Si así fuera... te perdonaría - Evie no permite que Harry desvíe su rostro, aunque su mano estremece ligeramente ante la perspectiva. Está siendo completamente honesta en su dolor. - Te perdonaría, porque mereces ser libre, Harry, mereces conocer el mundo y cantarle a las estrellas desde la cubierta de un barco en el medio de agua desconocidas. Mereces eso y más, y esperaría a que volvieras, porque algún día lo harías, para que me cuentes historias de más allá de la barrera y pueda ver cómo se ve tu rostro luego de encontrarte con la libertad. Tal vez, como pago, hasta te salvaría de Uma.

Y Harry se derrumba como una casa de naipes, su boca tiembla como si se esforzara en contener todas sus palabras y sus ojos parecen rojizos en los bordes, como si quisiera llorar. Se aferra Evie como si soltarla supondría quedarse sin oxígeno, sus brazos la rodean completamente, y su rostro se esconde en su hombro; así encorvado sobre su pequeña figura, ella no puede evitar pensar en que no importaba qué tan grande e intimidantes se veían todos ellos, eran solo niños. Todos ellos no son más que niños. Ella se deja abrazar y corresponde el gesto.

Acaricia su cabello porque esto no es algo que se hayan permitido antes, y no puede evitar deslizar sus dedos entre sus rizos castaños para luego hallar imprevistamente que Harry se derrite en su contra. Es la primera vez que el hijo de Garfio derriba completamente sus muros ante ella, algo que solo había sido para Uma y Gil, Evie no permitirá que sea la última. Sus propios ojos arden cuando siente la humedad en su cuello, la tela de su vestido apenas mojándose, y ella respira hondo y finge que es la sal de mar. Harry siempre se siente como si acabara de salir de entre medio de las aguas, como si fuera una extensión humana del propio océano, similar a Uma pero sin la magia de por medio. Solo un humano con el alma de un espíritu.

\- Serás maravillosa, princesa, con toda tu magia el mundo se inclinará a tus pies - La voz de Harry suena ahogada y algo áspera, su acento más fuerte que nunca - Pero no quiero que te vayas, por Davy Jones, no quiero que te vayas sin nosotros. Evie, por favor.

Evie lo sostiene aun más fuerte, sus uñas clavándose implacablemente en su agarre y ella no duda de que si revisara, vería marcas, pero se niega a aflojar el abrazo porque parece que Harry se va a desmoronar en pedazos si lo suelta. Y su madre la mataría, Mal la mataría, Maléfica probablemente eliminaría su existencia de la Isla en el momento en que lo propusiera pero...

\- Lo hago por todos nosotros, Harry, los sacaremos de aquí, lo prometo - Y Harry parece querer separarse de ella, Evie no lo deja y lo dice, porque realmente nunca aprendió a negarle algo al pirata - Pero... pero si realmente lo quieres, si me lo pides directamente, me quedaré. Mal puede cuidarse sola, es una niña grande y los planes pueden ir bien sin mi, claro, sería complicado sin mi espejo encantado pero podrían... lograrlo. Me quedaría. Por ustedes, por la tripulación, puedo esperar. Confío en Mal.

Y Harry inmediatamente aparta de forma brusca su rostro de su hombro, aunque no parece tener intenciones de soltarla.

\- No, Evie, no - Harry dice casi enloquecido, sus ojos grandes y completamente indignados por la sugerencia - Por Calipso, no. Te vas, estás saliendo de esta Isla. Es solo...

_Que prometimos irnos todos. La tripulación, Uma, Gil, prometimos irnos juntos._

Evie lo entiende. Duele irse, sabiendo que el resto de niños en la Isla se quedan.

Conocer la libertad no es tan satisfactorio si no tienes a las personas que amas contigo, bueno, a todas las personas porque Evie tendrá a Carlos, Jay y Mal con ella del otro lado. Pero no tendrá a Uma, con sus comentarios agudos y su risa melodiosa, lista para golpear su espalda cuando cae un sus hábitos de princesa; no tendrá a Harry, que la mira como si fuera una amenaza y un aliado a la vez, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo porque hay una reverencia en sus ojos que solo tiene cuando mira a su capitán y si eso no es halagador, no sabe lo que es; no tendrá a Gil, quien no parece saber lo que es una mentira y sonríe como el sol, que juega con ella como si todavía fueran niños; no tendrá a Gonzo que la hará sonrojar con sus bromas burdas, o Bonnie quien peinara con paciencia sus rizos mientras le cuenta sobre el País de las Maravillas, o Desiree que la arrastre vergonzosamente hasta el restaurante de su padre y le sirva Dim sum, hasta "poner algo de carne en esos huesos", o Jonas con quien debatir sobre moda y los diferentes tipos de telas, cuya madre la aconsejará con afición y le hablará como si fuera su hija, con un cariño que Grimhilde no es capaz de dar; no habrá Maddy ni Ginny con quien sentarse a la sombra de una hamadríade, y reír hasta que le doliera el estomago; no habrá Dizzy que cuidar, ni Freddie con quien discutir, ni ninguna CJ que se aferre a ella como si fuera su hermana a pesar de las quejas exasperadas de Harriet y la diversión de Harry.

Será solo un simulacro de liberación.

No habrá nada dulce en una libertad condicionada y que no puede compartirse con quienes más importan.

Evie asintió.

\- Volveré por ustedes. - Evie traga con aprensión - Incluso si fallamos, volveré por ustedes, cueste lo que cueste.

Ella dudó, pero finalmente decidió que era lo mejor. Se desprendió de Harry, a pesar de sus vocales protestas, y fue hasta el pequeño compartimento en su piso, uno que su madre había hecho específicamente para los objetos de valor probablemente esperando que Evie guarde allí sus joyas o maquillaje, pero lo único que residía allí era una daga ornamentada. Era hermosa, y bien cuidada, la única prueba física de que su padre existió en su vida y la había amado, además de su arco, por supuesto. Ella no quería soltarla, era especial, su tesoro, y era una de las cosas que planeaba llevarse a Auradon pero... No, esto iba más allá de sus deseos egoístas.

\- Esto es muy, muy, muy especial para mi. Si yo tuviera un barco, esto iría junto a la bitácora del capitán - Evie acarició afectuosamente la cubierta del arma - Es lo único que me queda de mi padre, después de que Grimhilde me prohibiera verlo... quiero que lo guardes.

El pirata parecía una estatua. Ella no creía que estuviera respirando. Evie sabía que su daga era como su garfio, él mejor que nadie entendería lo mucho que le costaría hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así no tomaba la daga de sus manos, simplemente la miraba. Las manos de Evie vacilaron levemente, pero ella estaba segura de su decisión, así que se acercó a Harry y con suavidad, puso la daga en su palma y cerró sus dedos alrededor de la misma.

\- Mi padre es el Cazador, si algún día están en suficientes problemas como para no poder resolverlos por su cuenta y necesitan ayuda, pueden ir a buscarlo y mostrarle esto. Él entenderá, es un buen hombre, prestará su servicio. - Evie miró a Harry, que seguía sin reaccionar. - Sé que es mucho pedir, pero cuida de esto por mi. Incluso si dudas de que volveré por ustedes, definitivamente regresaré por esto... es mi corazón.

Y ella no estaba siendo metafórica al respecto.

Si fuera posible, Harry parecía más tenso.

A veces, cuando las Brujas se apegaban demasiado a algo y pasaban el suficiente tiempo con ello, los objetos infundidos en magia por el constante contacto terminaban absorbiendo una ligera proporción de su alma. No era dañino, per se, pero al ser usualmente la posesión más preciada y estar fuertemente asociada a las emociones que eran la fuente de la magia más poderosa en una bruja, podrían ser usadas en su contra; después de todo, qué mejor enemigo que uno mismo. A estos objetos, por contener parte del alma de la bruja y por su valor sentimental, se los denominaba su "corazón", y era poderosos instrumentos mágicos; la ironía del nombre no se perdía en ella, pues podrían ser su peor enemigo o su mejor aliado, y se creaban indirectamente de su amor. No serviría de nada dentro de la Isla, pero fuera de ella podría ayudar y... simplemente era lo más valioso que existía para Evie.

Harry la miró, sus ojos llenos de una superposición de emociones que ella no podía leer o interpretar, sus dedos se apretaron sobre la daga y sobre sus manos. La tensión entre ellos no se disipó, y el silencio tampoco; Evie estaba tentada a seguir balbuceando para que la incomodidad no fuera ensordecedora, pero no podía obligar a su boca a moverse, su garganta obstruida por la importancia del gesto. Esto no era una broma, ni algo para ser tomado a la ligera; era uno de los máximos honores que podría dar una Bruja, un símbolo de absoluta confianza.

Ella esperó por una respuesta.

El pirata, por primera vez en su vida, parecía estar en una total pérdida de palabras. Si Evie tuviera la voluntad para reír, diría que si eso es todo lo que se necesitaba para callarlo, lo hubiera hecho hace años; pero ella apenas si puede mantenerse unida. Harry aprieta la mandíbula, exhalando un soplo de aire que por la cercanía entre ellos, Evie siente le acaricia las mejillas; y con una suavidad que ella no hubiera creído posible en él, desprende sus manos de las suyas, quitando la daga de cualquier tipo de contacto con su magia y ella ya lamenta la pérdida. Sin despegar por un segundo los ojos de su rostro, él guarda el arma debajo de su camisa donde Evie sabe hay una pequeña correa de cuero que le cruza el pecho y hay solo dos objetos más, una caracola de Uma y un pequeño reloj de plata, ambos colocados sobre el lado izquierdo. Ella traga.

Harry toma sus manos y - muy lentamente - las guía hacia su pecho, el nuevo hogar de su corazón. Los dedos de Evie se curvan por sobre la tela y siente que no puede respirar. Los ojos de Harry parecen imposiblemente claros, su color suave sin ser enturbiado por emociones turbulentas, y le recuerdan a las tranquilas aguas del océano reflejadas por el sol. Hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, apenas una delicada curvatura, es tierna y algo solemne, aceptando el peso de lo que ella ofreció. Es como la _hamartia_ en una tragedia griega, hermosa pero inevitable. La antesala de un final que no quieren conocer.

Los labios de Evie tiemblan.

Quiere mantener esa imagen en su memoria para siempre, sostener ese momento con un alfiler y coser amorosamente los bordes del recuerdo en su alma para nunca dejarlo ir.

\- Eres asombrosa, Evie, realmente de otro mundo - Y ella no se había percatado de que habían estado casi gritando, hasta que Harry susurró y sintió el discordante contraste - Esta bien, cuidare esto por ti hasta que vuelvas o yo salga. Lo que sea que pase primero... así que apresúrate, princesa, y no nos hagas esperar.

Evie siente el suave beso en su frente, apenas si un mero roce de sus labios, pero no puede reaccionar. Harry se va y ella se queda mirando atónita el lugar dónde estaba. Tenía que... tenía que prepararse pero...

Por Morgana, qué acababa de presenciar, había sido bendecida. Sus mejillas enrojecieron rabiosamente y ella gimió antes de esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Ya está, ahí se había terminado la vida útil de su cerebro, muerte por Harry Hook. Qué demonios.

Terminó de empacar. Pero no puede concentrarse. Solo... Qué demonios.

* * *

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los reviews son amor!**


	5. Némesis - Tique (Pre-Auradon)

_**Disclaimer o Descarga de responsabilidad: **_Los personajes de Descendientes y su historia no me pertenecen, Disney y sus derechos y'know.

_**Blackangel168: **_Wow, mil gracias! Amo este fic, aunque admito que estoy más pendiente del mismo en Ao3 (de hecho, del fic salió un one shot sobre lo que **habría** sido una escena futura que nació específicamente para esa página, pero ahora también lo subí a ). Es Hevie! Vivo por ese ship, y lamentablemente no conozco muchos fics (aunque tengo recomendaciones de Ao3), no se va a centrar en el romance because I suck at it, pero probablemente haya más escenas como lo del anterior capítulo en el futuro. Gracias por leer y comentar!

**PERSONAJES QUE SON DE LOS LIBROS: ****Claudine Frollo** (hija de Claude Frollo, ya saben, antagonista del Jorobado de Notre Dame, obsesionado con Esmeralda, bla bla bla, _Hellfire_ ) y **Eddie Balthazar** (hijo de Edgar Balthazar) ¿Y qué pasa en esta Isla de ponerle a tus hijos variaciones de tu nombre? ¿Narciso, eres tu?) son parte del grupo de Anti-Héroes que funda Yen Sid, Villanos que se inclina más por el bien que el mal, pero no son parangones de la bondad exactamente.

Y **Beelzebub** es como Lucifer (el gato de Lady Tremaine, y su cría también) hembra, pero sin la punta de su cola de diferente color, y el pecho blanco, en lugar del beige o marrón de la película de Cenicienta.

Cuando imagino a **Lagan y Derelict** (las crías de Flotsam y Jetsam, que se menciona en los libros es lo que Jay obtuvo de bad bag), en mi cabeza se ven a la variación de morenas, Gymnothorax undulatus _**. **_Por si quieren una referencia visual. Y **Beelzebub** es como Lucifer (el gato de Lady Tremaine, y su cría también) hembra, pero sin la punta de su cola de diferente color, y el pecho blanco, en el lugar del beige o marrón de la película de Cenicienta.

Las traducciones de las frases en árabe estarán al final del capítulo. **NO HABLO ÁRABE DE NINGUNA MANERA**, lo que si hice fue tomar nota de múltiples páginas en internet y vi un par de vídeos de gente enseñando algunas palabras básicas (en esos mismo vídeos, hay diferencias entre las diferentes traducciones, lo que pienso que tiene que ver con regionalismos o dialectos, pero no voy a meter mis deditos por allí). Si saben árabe, y quieren ayudarme a corregir esa pequeña conversación, están más que invitados.

_**Dato de Color: **Este fic tiene una lista de reproducción en **Spotify**! Son las canciones con las que escribí y escribo la mayor parte de los capítulos, no está en orden y cuando la escucho siempre lo hago en aleatorio. _

**_ playlist/6nwSLOjiIOsnTUZHj6AhM0?si=Soo8uolOSLaQv67kfM-0ww_**

* * *

_**Némesis** es la diosa de la justicia retributiva, la solidaridad, la venganza, el equilibrio y la fortuna. Castigaba a los que no obedecían a aquellas personas con derecho a mandarlas y, sobre todo, a los hijos que no obedecían a sus padres. _

_P.D:** Tique** ( griego Τύχη Týkhē) era la personificación del destino y de la fortuna en cuanto diosa que regía la suerte o la prosperidad de una comunidad. Muchas ciudades de la Grecia antigua tenían su propia representación de la diosa coronada con los muros de la ciudad. Podía decidir cuál era la suerte de cualquier mortal, y lo hacía de una forma aleatoria, se le representaba jugando con una pelota, a veces arriba, a veces abajo, como símbolo de la inseguridad de sus decisiones. Por eso nadie debía vanagloriarse de sus riquezas ni dejar de agradecérselo a los dioses, pues esto podía provocar que interviniera la diosa Némesis para ponerle en su sitio. De hecho, Tique estaba muy relacionada, por sus atributos, con Némesis, y con Agathos Daimon (el espíritu del bien)_

* * *

Carlos se retira de Bargain Castle con el fantasma de las manos de Cruella acariciando su cabello, y el eco de su risa histérica en sus oídos. Él no está listo para esto, para salir y conocer lo que hay fuera de la Isla, tener una probada de libertad pero con la amenaza de dolor interminable si falla; él no va a mentirse a sí mismo y decir que no sabe qué es lo que va a pasar con todos ellos si el plan de Maléfica no llega a buen puerto. Con suerte mantendrán sus vidas, pero no va a elevar sus esperanzas al respecto.

Bien podría ir escribiendo su testamento.

Carlos observa el pequeño bolso dónde se encuentran todas sus pertenencias y la sonrisa en su rostro se siente dolorosa, no es que tuviera muchas cosas que dejar o personas a quienes dárselas. La mayoría de su ropa - gastada como estaba - la había confeccionado Evie a lo largo de sus cortas vidas, y sus herramientas de trabajo eran un regalo de Jay, probablemente saqueadas de alguien que no las extrañaría mucho. Los pocos libros que tenían su nombre cuidadosamente escrito en los bordes de sus hojas amarillentas y gastadas, habían sido contrabandeados por Mal desde la biblioteca personal de Maléfica. Y él, muy en el fondo, era tan egoísta como su madre; incluso en su muerte no estaría dispuesto a soltar ninguna de esas piezas de tesoro, porque habían sido obsequios dados por las personas que más amaba.

La Isla no era un lugar dónde amar fuera la norma pero, de alguna manera, había encontrado un pequeño hogar entre la basura y Carlos se rehúsa a dejarlos ir. El plan de Maléfica tiene demasiados huecos y parece hecho de papel, la mujer Fae no es tonta, sabe que probablemente los está mandando a un callejón sin salida; desde el principio, fue hecho para explotar horriblemente en sus rostros - con la mínima posibilidad de que la barrera se debilite lo suficiente como para que algunos de los Villanos escapen - pero Mal había prometido cumplir el pedido de su madre y eso ya aseguraba que él la acompañara, no había dudas sobre Evie y Jay, la seguirían hasta las última consecuencias.

Incluso si significaba caminar hacia el vacío.

Beelzebub maúlla desde su lugar en la cama de Jay, sus patas estirándose como si no hubiera nada malo en el mundo que una siesta no pudiera solucionar, sus brillantes colmillos se muestran en su bostezo. Y Carlos gruñe y esconde su rostro en sus manos porque le recuerda que no puede llevarla con él.

Se acerca y acaricia ligeramente su suave pelaje, disfrutando de la complacencia de su niña luego de un buen sueño, sus felinos ojos todavía entrecerrados. Bee era una gata hermosa y leal, una de las pocas constantes en su vida desde niño. Dudaba que el príncipe hubiera incluido en la invitación una cláusula para mascotas, y si lo hubiera hecho, él tampoco está seguro de arrastrarla a un lugar dónde los perros la destrozaran.

Ella frota su rostro contra su mano, exigiendo más mimos y él no puede evitar las lágrimas que se escapan, porque no quería dejarla sola, había sido su responsabilidad desde que tenía cinco años y ella había estado con él en todos sus estados. Se había acurrucado en su pecho las noches de frío en el armario de Cruella, había cazado pequeñas alimañas para ellos cuando les faltaba comida y él era muy pequeño como para vencer a los demás niños en la batalla campal que era la búsqueda de suplementos en el barco de carga de los duendes; Beelzebub había sido su compañera de juegos en su infancia, y quien lo animaba luego de un ataque de histeria de Cruella, ella había sido igual de pequeña que él con sus pequeñas patas torpes y sus ojos todavía en ese extraño color azul verdoso que tenían todas las crías antes de establecerse en un brillante amarillo, pero había sido quien le recordaba dormir o que hacía casi un día que no comía, quien lo hacía reír al lamer sus mejillas cuando estaba triste, su lengua áspera haciendo cosquillas y distrayendo su mente del recorrido oscuro que estaba tomando. Desde que Lady Tremaine la había colocado en sus brazos, nunca habían estado separados.

Y la tendría que dejar, sin saber cómo estaría, en una Isla llena de Villanos a quienes poco le importaban las personas y mucho menos los animales. La agarra, pequeña y frágil como es, y la sostiene contra su pecho. Beelzebub se deja, maúlla cuestionadoramente y luego empuja sus mejillas juntas, sus bigotes cosquillean contra su piel, niña inteligente que es. Sabe que algo está mal.

Puede que Carlos nunca la vuelva a ver, y tiene que asegurarse que esté en buenas manos. Pero él no conoce quien en las Isla es aficionado a los gatos además de los Tremaine y las Brujas, y no cree que Anastasia o Drizzella sean lo suficientemente caritativas para hacerse cargo de un gato hostil, porque Beelzebub tampoco sería un paseo por el parque. Era una pequeña obstinada e irascible, y a veces Carlos se preguntaba porque era tan aficionada a él, pero lo agradecía; aunque, ahora era un serio problema. Él no creía haberla visto tolerar a nadie fuera de sus amigos, excepto a... Carlos odiaba la idea, no quería verlo, encontrarse con él.

Pero Bee necesitaba un nuevo hogar y cuidador, y por mucho que despreciara la idea, Diego era una de las pocas personas a quien su gata quería. Aún si encontrarse con su primo todavía lo incomodara.

Carlos cierra la andrajosa mochila y se la cuelga al hombro, mientras tarareaba la pegadiza canción de Roger que Cruella despreciaba.

_(Él y Diego más de una vez habían practicado la melodía hasta el cansancio, para luego esconderse en alguno de los innecesariamente grandes muebles de Hell Hall y silbarla mientras Cruella pasaba, ver su rostro arrugarse en disgusto siempre había sido un placer cuando su ira no se dirigía a ellos.)_

Miró el reloj, no tiene mucho tiempo; realmente espera que Diego acepte cuidar de Beelzebub, no sabría a quien más ir. Tal vez Anthony Tremaine, pero sería casi un suicidio meterse en el territorio de Maddy para buscar al escurridizo primo de Dizzy, y Carlos era impulsivo pero definitivamente no estúpido.

Suspiró resignado, mirando por última vez el pequeño nicho que había armado con sus amigos.

Era desordenado, los muebles no combinaban porque en su mayoría habían sido recuperados por él y Jay de la basura para ser luego arreglados, Carlos había rescatado retazos de viejos abrigos de piel de Cruella y los había cosido para armar cubrecamas para todos ellos y había lugares dónde habían tenido que rellenar con tela de los vestidos de la infancia de Evie; las paredes se habían pintado con el arte de Mal, y parecía que un arcoíris había vomitado estéticamente hasta el techo, dónde Evie le había cuidadosamente enseñado a Mal cómo pintar las diferentes constelaciones en el cielo que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás, pero de las cuales Harry Hook - y no había sido esa una sorpresa - tenía un atlas estelar porque eran usualmente usados en la navegación y se lo había prestado a su amiga.

_(Carlos todavía no entendía la relación de Evie y los piratas de Uma, pero la hacían feliz; así que no importa cuánto había refunfuñado Mal, él había permitido la presencia del pirata mientras preparaban los bocetos y admitiría que entendía un poco qué es lo que llamaba la atención de su amiga. Harry, a pesar de su intimidación de años hacia él y claramente tener una historia agria con Mal y cualquiera relacionado a ella, había sido paciente mientras le explicaba a Carlos las historias detrás de las constelaciones y ni una vez se había burlado de sus intentos de pronunciar los nombres; su rostro era suave mientras hablaba sobre como se vería un cielo despejado y lo mucho que ayudaban las estrellas a la hora de guiarse en el mar.)_

Había sido un buen hogar, los había escuchado reír y llorar, trazar planes de ataque e idear sus mejores travesuras. Era un pequeño desastre, al igual que todos ellos, pero había sido suyo y lo iba a extrañar. Ese departamento era el único lugar al que Carlos alguna vez había considerado hogar, porque Hell Hall podría haber sido su residencia durante sus primeros diez años de vida, pero jamás había sido un hogar.

Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron el espacio, y grabó en su recuerdo cómo se veía el lugar, cómo lo había hecho sentir, qué significaba para él... y abrió la puerta para irse.

Agarró a su gata con suavidad, quien lo había seguido, y empezó el infernal camino hacia el departamento que Diego compartía con Eddie Balthazar y Claudine Frollo. Sabía que a diferencia de su padre, Eddie amaba a los gatos, pero no podía discernir si estaría dispuesto a vivir con uno, en especial, uno tan hostil como Bee; a Claudine solo la había visto de reojo en la C_reperie_ de su padre, atendiendo a los clientes, no conocía su opinión en el tema.

Debido a que la tienda de Frollo estaba a solo unos metros de Bargain Castle, también estaba en la zona del departamento de su primo, ya que la dueña del inmueble era en realidad Claudine. Simplemente lo compartía con Eddie y Diego como un favor entre amigos y para abaratar otros costos.

Carlos dudó una vez que llegó a las escaleras. Le sudaban las palmas y no podía escuchar nada por la fuerza en que sus latidos cabalgaban en sus oídos.

Normalmente evitaría a Diego como la peste, porque no le gustaba la horrible sensación que se agrupaba en su pecho cada vez que lo veía, la ira que lo llenaba. Carlos escondió su rostro unos segundos en el pelaje de Beelzebub, y respiró hondo, tratando de alejar la oscuridad que parecía tragar los bordes de su visión. No era el momento para eso.

(_Carlos vislumbró espalda de Diego mientras se iba de Hell Hall, solo unos cinco años de diferencia entre ellos pero se sentía tan distante. Él se había aferrado a su ropa, había rogado de rodillas, por favor, Di, no me dejes con ellos. Por favor. Pero su primo solo había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y había pedido disculpas, y Carlos no recordaba con claridad cómo sus rasgos se habían torcido en algo similar a la pena, tan nublada como estaba su vista por las lágrimas que no paraban, pero tampoco creía que quisiera. Ya no habría alguien que distrajera a Cruella, o se sentara fuera de su armario y le hablara hasta que se durmiera, no más canciones sobre el exterior de la Isla, no más historias sobre los amigos de Diego que le alegraran la noche, no más palabras reconfortantes luego de los castigos de Cruella o manos firmes que lo ayudaran a vendar su pierna luego del incidente de la trampa. Su primo se fue y no se molestó en volver o mirar atrás. Entonces, años después, cuando apareció en su departamento, Carlos no sintió culpa al cerrar la puerta en su cara.)_

Cuando tocó la pequeña campana que colgaba en la entrada, quien le abrió la puerta no fue Diego y algo en su postura se relajó.

Eddie le sonreía desconcertado, su cabello teñido de rosa desordenado en todas direcciones, todavía usando pijama y sus ojos marrón claro todavía nublados por el sueño, pero amable, siempre amable; él había sido uno de los pocos amigos de Diego que conocía la vida de los De Vil en Hell Hall, y el único que había visto su armario. Todavía recordaba su horror e ira, y la pelea a gritos que había tenido con su primo porque Eddie quería sacarlos de allí pero Diego se había negado a involucrarlo. No había olvidado cómo Eddie había observado su almohada - la única comodidad que se le permitía - y cómo temblaba su cuerpo cuando vio los moretones en forma de mano en sus brazos; no eran amigos, demasiados años de diferencia como para ese tipo de vínculo, pero Eddie venía a visitarlo incluso cuando Diego dejó de vivir en Hell Hall, se aseguró que tuviera algo de comida a pesar de que Carlos ya no tenía problemas para obtenerla y él fue al único a quien le había dicho dónde vivía con el resto de los VK, por eso no le había sorprendido exactamente la aparición de su primo allí apenas unos días después de su mudanza.

\- ¿Carlos, qué estás haciendo aquí? - Eddie ni siquiera dudó en dejarlo entrar al departamento. - ¿No tendrías que estar ya en Dragon Hall? Madre Gothel suele llegar tarde pero no creo que esté extática de que alguien más aparezca una hora después del supuesto inicio de clases.

Carlos dejó a Beelzebub sobre el sillón cerca de la entrada, y pasó una mano por la parte posterior de su cabeza, en una pérdida sobre cómo explicar la situación.

\- Sí, sobre eso... - Él miró alrededor del comedor, en busca de una distracción visual. Se enfocó en el piso luego de ver una foto colgada en la pared posterior de Diego y él, una vieja, de cuando tenían cinco y diez años respectivamente. No sabía dónde su primo la había conseguido, pero no quería verla - No voy a ir más a Dragon Hall.

Eddie lo examinó, diversión llenando su semblante, mientras desde su lugar apoyado lánguidamente en el marco de la puerta admiraba como Carlos se movía desde un rincón a otro de la habitación, inquieto.

\- Chico, sé que eres inteligente, pero no creo que abandonar la escuela sea una buena idea - El joven adulto bostezó y fue por una taza de café ya servida en la mesa, Carlos lo había atrapado en mitad del desayuno - Sé que parece tonto en una Isla dónde no hay exactamente salida laboral o mejores oportunidades de vida, pero la escuela te permite ser un niño un poco...

Y luego Eddie _realmente_ lo miró. Su mochila colgada en su hombro, la expresión de su rostro y Beelzebub, a quien Carlos evitaba sacar de su pequeño departamento con los VK.

\- ¿Carlos? ¿Qué está... qué está realmente sucediendo?.

Él rió nerviosamente.

\- Veo que las noticias no se han extendido tanto como pensé, entonces - Y Carlos se encogió tímidamente de hombros - Invitaron a cuatro hijos de Villanos a Auradon, soy uno de ellos.

El bullicio de las calles afuera era lo único que llenó el espacio por unos segundos, y luego Carlos no podía escuchar nada porque Eddie lo tenía sujeto con un brazo y con el otro despeinaba agresivamente su cabello. Su risa parecía una mezcla extraña entre alegría y llanto.

\- ¡Suéltame, bruto inculto!

Beelzebub maullaba descontenta por el trato a su humano, desde su lugar en el sillón.

\- No, no, no escaparas de esto, niño ¡Vas a salir, por los Dioses, vas a salir! - Y Eddie se veía tan encantado, tal feliz por él, que por un segundo Carlos no quiso decirle la verdad. Pero siendo quien era, el otro notó su incomodidad - ¿Por qué no estás contento?

Él dejó de intentar desasirse del mayor, y el brazo de Eddie pasó de sostenerlo con fuerza a ser un mero peso reconfortante. La mano que había estado enmarañando sus rizos, se mantiene segura y quieta sobre su cabeza, como cuando era un niño. Y algo dentro de Carlos se enrosca y muere, porque no puede mentirle a Eddie.

\- Maléfica nos ordenó robarle la varita al Hada Madrina para poder hacer caer la barrera - Carlos murmura, y agarra con sus manos el brazo que lo rodea, no quiere que lo deje ir todavía - Estamos entre la espada y la pared, Eddie, y no veo una forma en que todo salga bien. Simplemente no lo veo.

Hay un breve segundo de silencio, como si el cerebro entre-dormido del mayor procesara la información.

\- Oh, niño problemático ¿Dónde te han metido esta vez? - Eddie lo atrae hacia él, y Carlos deja caer su frente contra su pecho porque el Balthazar no parece haber dejado de crecer y ya no llega a su hombro - ¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

\- En media hora van a venir a buscarnos.

Los brazos de Eddie lo envuelven completamente, y porque es un maldito gigante, Carlos siente que está siendo abrazado por una pesada manta con olor a café. Es como si el mayor intentara bloquear el mundo exterior por unos minutos, como si eso lo protegiera de alguna manera. No era lógico, pero era muy Eddie, y el De Vil se funde en el abrazo, porque no sabe si alguna vez lo volverá a ver y tiene tanto que agradecerle, y Merlín, si no fuera por Beelzebub ni siquiera hubiera pensado en despedirse de Eddie y era un idiota...

\- Hey, no, lo que sea que está corriendo por esa pequeña cabeza monocromática, no - Eddie le dice y Carlos siente retumbar el sonido en su pecho - Es mucho para tomar, está bien confundirse o cometer errores.

Sus ojos arden, pero se niega a seguir llorando, no quiere que el último recuerdo de Eddie suyo sea el de un niño llorón.

\- Lo siento - La voz de Carlos se quiebra, pero aunque las lágrimas en sus ojos arden y queman, no las deja ir - Lo siento tanto.

Y Eddie comienza a hacer esos extraños sonidos que cree que son reconfortantes pero suenan como si estuviera tratando de invocar un ser desde las profundidades del averno, porque ni siquiera son palabras completas y Carlos quiere reír y llorar. Por Mab, él es un desastre. No puede creer que ese idiota es su figura de hermano mayor... él se entierra más en Eddie. Está bien, él puede amar a una persona más por fuera de los VK, no hay por qué ser dramático al respecto si nunca más podrá tener esto. Puede disfrutarlo, no se lo van a quitar.

\- ¿Por qué viniste, Carlos? Sabes que te adoro y me alegro que pudiera verte antes de que te vayas pero... Diego sigue viviendo aquí, no creo que quisieras encontrarte con él - Y las mejillas de Carlos se encienden como lámparas navideñas, porque Eddie puede leerlo demasiado bien y qué clase de Villano no sabe esconder bien sus emociones. Él, claramente.- Vamos, niño, no voy a juzgarte.

Él se separa a regañadientes del abrazo, y dirige su mirada a Beelzebub. Eddie sigue sus ojos y enseguida comprende.

\- ¿Quieres que la cuide? No tengo problemas, pero sabes que el pequeño engendro de Lucifer me odia.

Carlos negó con la cabeza.

\- Esperaba... esperaba pedirle a Diego si puede quedarse con ella, es uno de los pocos humanos que le agradan - Y él agrega un poco más bajo - Todavía no entiendo por qué.

Eddie lo observa amonestadoramente. Carlos enfrenta la mirada con la suya propia, sin impresionar.

\- Bien, bueno, como quieras - El mayor levantó sus manos en defensa - Pero no soy Diego, no puedo hablar por él. Hoy a la noche tiene un concierto en la Escuela de Brujas, buena paga, fue temprano a llevar los instrumentos y arreglar el escenario, ya sabes cómo es. No regresará hasta dentro de unas horas, lo siento.

Los hombros de Carlos se desplomaron, porque Eddie tiene razón, no puede simplemente dejar a Beelzebub allí y huir, pero tampoco tiene tiempo para correr hacia la Escuela de Brujas. Está al otro maldito lado de la Isla.

\- Hey, sé que tienes que irte, simplemente te estoy diciendo que no hay residencia segura para Bee aquí hasta que Diego diga la última palabra - Eddie suspira, y pasa una mano por su propio cabello, alborotándolo más - Voy a tratar de convencerlo, no creo que realmente tenga ningún problema con ello, pero si no hay caso, la llevaré a Anthony. Sabes que él seguro la recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Y Carlos asiente, porque sí, sabe que Anthony es la opción segura en lo que a gatos se refiere, pero no iba a arriesgarse a meterse en la boca del lobo que es el territorio de Maddy.

Eddie lo entiende, y tampoco dice mucho al respecto. Por eso es que el mayor es su favorito entre los demás hijos de Villanos.

\- Come algo, Carlos, yo cuidaré de Bee en el entretanto - Eddie posa su mano en su hombro, y Carlos siente por primera vez desde que Maléfica les informó de la invitación a Auradon, que no todo está perdido. - Y me cuentas que me perdí de este último año sobre tu vida, por mi parte, tomé un nuevo pasatiempo; con ayuda de Claudine, estoy haciendo algunas joyas simples ¿Alguna vez pensaste en usar pendientes?

Él sonríe y se sienta en la mesa junto a Eddie, y se deja llevar por su voz por al menos la próxima media hora.

Solo una vez más.

* * *

A Jay le emociona la idea de salir, realmente lo hace. Auradon no es Agrabah, no tendrá las extensiones del desierto ni el sol brillará tan fuerte como él quiere, el aire que respirará será húmedo al igual que en la Isla, en lugar de seco, y el viento no bailará tan fuerte o tan rápido como él ansía. Pero es fuera de la barrera, y el Djinn en su sangre le urge correr hacia la libertad. Y aun así... y aun así, el plan de Maléfica le deja un horrible sabor de boca.

No importa cuánto repase las palabras de la Villana mayor, una y otra vez, llegaba a la misma conclusión. No había ni la menor remota posibilidad de escape si fallaban, no habría salida mágica para ellos, ni una mano de ayuda mientras caían. Iban a meterse directo entre las mandíbulas de Tick Tock, en un macabro juego de espera a ver cuando iba a clavar sus colmillos y arrancarles la cabeza.

Apretó contra su estómago su pequeño bolso con sus pertenencias. Todo en su interior, a pesar de anhelar salir, sabía que estaba caminando por la plancha del Jolly Roger, con la punta de una espada clavada en su espalda y llevándolo hacia su posible muerte, y él no sabía nadar. Pero seguiría, porque Mal había prometido cumplir y las promesas Fae eran vinculantes, no la iba a dejar sola en esto.

Jay miró hacia el agua, donde Lagan y Derelict jugaban entre ellas mientras rodeaban sus pies y se distrajo de pensar más de cerca la forma en la que todos inevitablemente iban a morir. Él rió cuando se percató que Lagan estaba tratando de morder su dedo, el pequeño monstruo, probablemente no habían comido ese día sintiendo la pesadumbre de la Isla; ignoró el ligero malestar que le causaba sumergirse en el agua porque ellas merecían tener esto antes de que se fuera. Sacó el pulpo que había robado de una de las carnadas de Úrsula afuera de su tienda y se lo arrojó a las _murenidae. _Traer esa cosa apestosa había valido la pena, sus niñas se retorcieron ansiosas para obtener la comida y rozaron agradecidamente sus pies antes de comenzar a pelear por la mayor parte, el verde azulado de su piel brillante incluso en la oscuridad de la pequeña cueva que hacía de nido para ambas. Apenas si habían sido del tamaño de su mano cuando tenía seis años, y ahora ya estaba muy cerca de llegar al metro y medio de largo, hace ya unos años fuera del pequeño acuario que Jay había tenido en la habitación de Mal; podían cuidarse perfectamente solas, pero lamentaba no estar para cuando finalmente llegaran a la etapa adulta.

\- Así que aquí es dónde te has estado escondiendo - La voz lo hace sobresaltarse lo suficiente como para casi caer al agua, pero Derelict sostuvo su peso un segundo en su lomo y empujó hacia arriba. Su cabeza salió un segundo a la superficie, como para comprobar que Jay estuviera bien, y bajó nuevamente cuando él palmeó cariñosamente lo que podía alcanzar de ella. A sus niñas no les gustaban mucho las demostraciones de afecto, pero sí compartir un espacio. - Mamá te está buscando frenéticamente ¿Sabes? Porque no fuiste a despedirte de ella, y no te queda mucho tiempo antes de que vengan por ti.

Jay miró con descontento a su no invitada. Jade era una pequeña copia joven de Tía Nasira, sus mismos ojos grandes y negros, la caída de su cabello como si fuera una cobra, y esa sonrisa que solo parecía implicar problemas; si no fuera porque su prima parecía carecer de cualquier tipo de autoconservación, y estuviera obsesionada con pertenecer a la tripulación de Garfio, a pesar de ser rechazada casi diariamente, Jay pensaría que su Tía había encontrado una manera de clonarse incluso con la falta de magia.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Jade? - Jay sacó sus pies del agua, y se acercó a la niña - Aquí no hay cocodrilos para que puedas pelear, solo Lagan y Derelict, y ellas no dudaran en tratar de comerte si siquiera te acercas.

\- Muy divertido, sabes muy bien que si lo intentara de nuevo, '_ummi_ en persona me sostendría debajo del agua para que me ahogase si tanto quería hacerlo - Jade hizo una mueca de disgusto - Ni siquiera fue tan grave.

\- _Ya 'ujti,_ casi mueres, por supuesto que fue grave. - Jay golpea dos dedos en la frente de su prima. - _'Amto_ Nasira no me dejó acercarme al agua por más de un mes, y ni siquiera fui yo quien intentó vencer a las crías de Tick Tock en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jade lo mira, su boca apretada en disconformidad, pero sin oponerse. Sus facciones duras se suavizan en preocupación cuando parece captar algo en su expresión. Al igual que su madre, ella era muy buena en leer a las personas.

\- _'Aji_ \- Y su mano va hacia la suya, su árabe con un acento diferente al de sus padres pero igual de reconfortante - ¿_Kayfa ḥālak_?

\- Honestamente, _ana kha'if - _Jay admite en un susurro, siempre era más fácil hablar de sus emociones en su primer idioma - _lā aʻrf, 'ujti,_ todo esto parece una idea terrible pero _baba_ está emocionado y yo... solo no sé que hacer.

\- Hey, _tawaqaf, _ese no es el Jay que conozco - Jade aprieta sus manos - Encontrarás una solución, siempre lo haces, no hay razón para decaer. _Lā afham_, Jay, pero _'ummi_ no está para nada contenta con esto, ella terminó en esta Isla por tratar de salvar a Jafar, pero te lo juro, está a punto de matarlo por permitir que te vayas. Ella cree... ella cree que puede que no vuelvas ¿Es eso cierto?

Y Jay quiere decir que no. Prometerle que regresará por ellas, las sacará de aquí, pero no quiere darle falsas esperanzas a Jade porque ni siquiera sabe si lograrán cumplir el plan de Maléfica. Así que desvía los ojos para no ver su rostro.

\- _'Aji, min fazlik, _promete que vas a volver - La voz de su prima suena tan pequeña - Jay, _min fazlik_.

\- _La astati'e, ana asif - _Logra arrancar de su garganta, y todo se siente crudo y doloroso en su pecho_ \- Ya Allah, ana asif, 'ujti. _Es peligroso y no creo... quiero decir, espero lograrlo pero...

Jade lo mira, y se ve tan increíblemente joven que Jay quiere llorar. Nunca quiso ser la causa de esa expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Realmente tienes que ir? ¿No puedes quedarte?.

Las mentiras siempre se deslizaron fácil por su lengua, pero no puede obligarse a hacerlo. Entonces asiente con la cabeza.

\- Puedo, pero Mal prometió cumplir - Y el rostro de Jade se aclara en comprensión, pero solo lo hace peor, porque hay un entendimiento en sus ojos que a Jay no le gusta ver. - Tengo que ir con ella.

_(Al-ʾusraẗu laysat šaīʾan muhimman. ʾInnahā kullu šaī. ʿindamā taqaʿu fiī al-matāʿib, ʿāʾilatuka hiya al-atī tadʿamuka._

_Jafar puede predicar todo lo que quiera sobre las ventajas del egoísmo, hacer que Jay repita sus palabras. Pero él siempre mantendrá más cerca de su corazón las lecciones de Tía Nasira, porque su padre terminó en la Isla por ser codicioso, 'amto por amar demasiado. Jay sabe que prefiere entre esas dos opciones.)_

_\- _Está bien_ \- _Jade dice, pero parece que significa lo contrario - Está bien, entiendo.

Ella no suelta sus manos.

\- Ven conmigo, 'ummi quiere... 'ummi quiere despedirse - Jade tira de él para salir de la pequeña cueva - Y yo... yo tengo un deseo.

Jay se queda absolutamente inmóvil. Nasira y Jade saben perfectamente bien que esa palabra es peligrosa cerca de un Djinn. Tienen absolutamente prohibido decirla en las cercanías de él y Jafar, porque a los genios les cuesta dejar ir pedidos, cuánto más sinceros y profundos, peor es; y esto, incluso cuando todavía están casi en el epicentro de la cúpula de la barrera, Jay lo siente reverberar en sus huesos. Sus ojos destellan y él lo odia.

No quiere. Él no quiere que Jade haga esto.

\- Jade... - Jay intenta decir, no sabe qué exactamente, pero algo. Su prima lo corta.

\- Tengo un deseo, que tomarás una vez que llegues a Auradon - Hay un filo, una agudeza, en su tono que a Jay le cuesta relacionar con la niña - Sí fallas en lo que sea que Maléfica haya planeado, y tienes una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir, la tomas. No me importa si Mal no puede, no importa si Evie no puede, o Carlos, me escuchas Jay, si puedes salir con vida, lo haces.

\- No puedo hacer eso, Jade - Y duele negarse, porque el deseo es uno de los más poderosos que alguna vez Jay haya sentido. Está lleno de desesperación, el poder de alguien que se siente impotente y _quiere, quiere, quiere_, hacer la diferencia - Sabes que no puedo.

Y Jade está llorando. Sus manos se agarran de la parte delantera de su camisa y lo sostienen cerca de ella pero es pequeña y Jay se encuentra inclinado, hay furia en sus ojos negros, parecen un abismo.

\- ¿¡Por qué no, _'aji_, acaso no eres un Djinn!? - Grita, y Jay siente su dolor, pero sus amigos también son su familia - ¿¡Acaso no son los deseos tu comando!?

\- Los Djinn son tan libres como cualquiera, _'ujti_, y puedo elegir negarme - Le recuerda, y se rehúsa a alejarse de su ira - Y rechazo este deseo.

Sus palabras son tan condenatorias como cualquier hechizo, y el tirón casi violento del deseo de su prima se rompe. Él se niega a ser ordenado por nadie, incluso Jade.

Ella también lo siente, hija de una hechicera como es, y golpea su pecho con sus puños. Apenas si tiene trece años, sus brazos flacos y sus huesos puntiagudos no duelen en lo absoluto, pero cada golpe es seguido de un sollozo y Jay se lamenta que hayan llegado a esto.

\- Vamos, _'ujti_, vamos por _'amto_ Nasira.

Jay pasa un brazo por sus hombros, y no la deja ir incluso cuando trata de alejarlo y clava sus codos contra sus costillas. Puede soportarlo, sabe que a Jade le duele más que a él, porque en el camino su llanto no para en ningún momento.

* * *

A la hora asignada, los cuatro están en las puertas de la Isla, sosteniendo en sus manos lo poco de sus vidas que pueden llevarse. Sus padres también están allí aunque ninguno se acerca mucho, como si pudieran percibir la hostilidad de los VK excepto Cruella que está siendo sostenida por la Reina Malvada y se ve lista para agarrar a su hijo con ambas manos para que no se vaya... él la ignora. Hay una pequeña multitud rodeando la limusina, porque por supuesto que refregarían su riqueza en las narices de los Isleños, y alguno de los niños más jóvenes que miran parecen tentados a llevarse los neumáticos. Ellos aprueban su iniciativa, incluso si no es el momento ni el lugar.

El rostro de Mal es pétreo, su postura rígida y sus ojos no parecen dejar de brillar de ese sobrenatural verde de una manera que hace que el _único_ funcionario de Auradon presente se retuerza en su lugar, ni siquiera está de humor como para divertirse por ello; los ojos de Carlos están rojizos en los bordes y su cabello revuelto en todas direcciones, pero no parece tener la menor intención de arreglarlo, hay un pendiente en forma de gato que cuelga de su oreja izquierda que no estaba allí antes y por la forma en que evita mover mucho la cabeza, la perforación es igualmente nueva; Evie tiene los hombros bajos y aunque su peinado es impoluto al igual que su maquillaje, la habitual tiara que suele usar como diadema está ausente y mirada está perdida en dirección a los muelles; Jay está tenso, su sonrisa fácil y su actitud confiada desaparecidas, al igual que Mal, sus ojos delatan el estado conflictivo de sus emociones, parpadeando entre su habitual marrón y un rojo oscuro, como si tratara de calmarse pero no lo estuviese logrando.

Squeaky y Squirmy Smee corretean uno tras de otro rodeando el automóvil, mientras Celia Facilier trata de convencer al conductor de que le permita leerle las cartas; Dizzy Tremaine está no muy lejos, una sonrisa encantada en su rostro mientras sacude el brazo de CJ Hook, que finge aburrimiento, pero ante la menor distracción de la multitud, se va a acercando lentamente a dónde está Evie.

Les recuerdan rudamente a los VK porque siquiera están dispuestos a intentar el plan de Maléfica. Ninguno de ellos merece estar allí.

Carlos y Jay se meten en la limusina apenas les indican que pueden, ambos resignados a lo que les espera. Evie y Mal se detienen en guardar sus cosas en el baúl, a pesar de que apenas son tres bolsos entre las dos, pero esperan.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Mal ve a Anthony - está no muy lejos de Dizzy, probablemente encargado de cuidarla por el día - y hay algo crudo en su expresión cuando la mira, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada como si se retuviera de decir algo y si no lo supiera mejor, ella creería que quiere acercarse; sus puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Él ya se había despedido e hizo claro que lo único que buscaba de ella era una promesa, no entiende que pretende apareciendo en el momento de su partida. Junto a él, hay un chico que no conoce personalmente pero sabe perfectamente quien es; Diego De Vil está con Beelzebub encaramada en sus hombros y aunque Mal conoce la historia entre él y Carlos, el mayor honestamente parece que va a llorar. Chasquea los dientes en su dirección, molesta, no los quiere allí.

Sus ojos se distraen, cuando entre la multitud, por un milisegundo en que su corazón casi escapa de su pecho, ella sospecha haber visto el característico azul del cabello de Hades, pero en una segunda inspección ya no está. Mal se reprende a sí misma por ser ingenua y deja de fingir que sigue guardando algo, pisando fuerte hasta entrar en el automóvil.

Evie se queda, y mira a su alrededor, buscando. Rastrea cada rostro, busca sus colores, pero no los ve; casi lista para rendirse, cierra el baúl.

\- ¿No hay abrazo de despedida para nosotros, princesa? - La voz de Uma la hace voltear tan rápido que jura que escucha el chasquido de sus huesos realinearse. Suena gastada, probablemente por las horas de gritos - Y yo que pensé que éramos tus favoritos, ahora resulta que era Harry.

Y allí está la tripulación. El semblante de Evie se ilumina como un cielo lleno de fuegos artificiales.

Uma no se ve feliz, pero la amargura en su expresión se ablanda al posar sus ojos en Evie y ella no puede detenerse a sí misma cuándo corre hacia el grupo, sus tacones retumban contra la madera del suelo y una risa encantada se fuga de su garganta. Ignora la reprimenda lejana de Grimhilde sobre la falta de decoro o la posible ira que pueda generar en Mal, y se arroja sobre ellos.

Gil es el primero en recibirla, sus brazos rodeando su cintura y aunque la felicita casi vociferando, está abiertamente llorando; su pelo rubio desvergonzadamente pegado a sus mejillas por la humedad de sus lágrimas y su boca extendida de par en par en una de sus mejores sonrisas, arruinada por constante agitación de la misma como si físicamente le doliera mantenerla en su lugar pero no quiere preocuparla. Evie aprecia el esfuerzo pero le asegura que está bien, no tiene que aparentar nada con ella, se presiona contra él y le susurra cuánto los va a extrañar, lo que solo hace que el hijo de Gastón llore más.

Bonnie se hace un lugar en el abrazo y toma sus mejillas para marcar con sus dedos manchados en tinta algo que ella no puede ver, al terminar admira su obra y dice que está lista para Auradon; Jonas empuja a Gil y Bonnie con suavidad, y luego de un ligero beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, rodea el cuello de Evie con un pañuelo negro ricamente bordado en blanco, ella jadea cuando reconoce el símbolo de la tripulación entre los hermosos patrones de remolino. Gonzo la mira críticamente, luego asiente para sí mismo, saca el sombrero de su cabeza y lo coloca sobre sus propios mechones azules, y ella tiene que detenerse a si misma de romper en un llanto tan desordenado como Gil. Desiree deposita una caja que sabe contiene comida y le asiente en aceptación a lo que ve.

Esto... esto significa mucho para los piratas, es más que una bendición y ella no lo termina de entender, pero a un nivel instintivo lo aprecia.

Uma se acerca y la tripulación hace un espacio entre ellos, tapando la interacción del resto de las personas allí reunidas. La Bruja del Mar la juzga unos segundos, sus ojos yendo desde el sombrero de Gonzo, por las marcas de Bonnie, al pañuelo de Jonas y toma la mano de Evie que no sostiene la caja de Desiree, deja algo en su palma - diminuto y redondeado - y aprieta sus dedos, impidiendo que la abra.

\- Destrózalos, princesa - Y ella no es parte de su tripulación, no tiene por qué escuchar una orden del capitán, pero se encuentra asintiendo - No saben lo que les espera. Y... cuídate, Evie, no quiero tener que consolar a Harry si no vuelves.

Uma mira hacia sus manos aún unidas, y sus facciones se tornan en algo que ella no puede leer. Lo que sea que haya en su mano, fue muy arduo para la Bruja del Mar de dar.

\- Ya sabes cómo funciona.

La Bruja parpadea confusa, pero antes de que pueda cuestionar a Uma, la hija de Úrsula ya está caminando lejos junto al resto de la tripulación, y la marea de personas que asistió a su ida se abren a su paso evitando contacto. El bullicio que normalmente asocia al variopinto grupo cada vez más ahogado, y Evie logra animarse a mirar lo que hay en su palma, desenroscando con cuidado sus dedos del pequeño objeto y casi se ahoga cuando ve una caracola.

El conductor de la limusina toca la bocina, una, dos, tres veces, y ella distraída se sube al automóvil. Mal no parece contenta, pero nadie dice una sola palabra. Se niegan a mirar hacia atrás.

Carlos suspira, los remolinos en la piel de Jay brillan, Evie muerde su mejilla y las manos de Mal tiemblan.

Ni siquiera los dulces pueden aclarar el pesado aire dentro, todos tensos a la espera del cruce de la barrera.

El automóvil pasa, la Tierra tiembla y ellos respiran como si fuera por primera vez.

_(Que en el profundo, profundo mar, dónde el sol no llega y las almas penan, enterrada no seas. Poseidón resguarde tu viaje y Calipso tu vida procure vigilar; nadie escapa a Davy Jones, pero el agua lejos de su dominio te mantenga. Los hombres muertos no narran historias, pero que sus palabras lejos de las profundidades te lleven; Cimopolea evada tu camino y entre las ondas y la espuma navegue segura tu nave, que el amado de Roda te ilumine en el día y entre Escila y Caribdis no llegues, y al arribar a la costa, en los brazos de Gea te encuentres. Hay un rumor en la olas que tu unión con ellas no es pronta, el mar será alianza y no tumba, mientras tus pies pisen madera y los Anemoi soplen tus velas.)_

* * *

**_Entonces, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden ¡los reviews son amor!_**

_**Algunos datos sobre los nombres que se mencionan en la bendición del mar final.**__ Que si se preguntan, sí, la hizo Uma en ese entretanto que creímos que le gritaba a Auradon desde el muelle._

_**Poseidón**__ es el Dios de los mares - pero es particularmente importante aquí para Evie, si recuerdan a Harry en el capítulo anterior pensando que "hay un terremoto en Evie" - conocido como "Agitador de la Tierra" y a quien se le adjudican los terremotos en la mitología griega. __**Calipso**__ y __**Davy Jones, **__son un poco más fáciles y difíciles a la vez, tomé en cuenta la leyenda que se relata en Piratas del Caribe because this is Disney, they should be in Auradon history, en lugar del papel en la mitología de Calipso (ya saben, hija de Atlas, condenada a Ogigia para enamorarse una y otra vez de los héroes que lleguen y ellos se vayan porque esa es su maldición, trató de convencer a Ulises/Odiseo de quedarse con ella y olvidar a Penélope, that didn't work, poor girl), y de Davy Jones literal lo único que conozco de él es por PDC así que no esperen mucha profundización folklórica en el señor (O sí, mi mente es un lugar extraño)._

_**Cimopolea, **__bueno, ella es un poco más interesante, es la hija de Poseidón y Anfitrite (la esposa de Poseidón, a quién, bueno, alguien piensa en la pobre mujer después de los diez mil amoríos del idiota de su esposo, no, nadie piensa en las pobres. También es diosa del mar tranquilo, y sería bueno invocarla, si no fuera de mala suerte traer a un matrimonio divino a una misma oración, suelen tener relaciones complicadas que no beneficiarían a nadie), diosa de las tormentas violentas, tempestades, tifones, etc, me pareció interesante traerla a colación porque está casada con UNO DE LOS GUARDIANES DE LAS PUERTAS DEL TÁRTARO HELLO (específicamente Briareo, y al igual que sus dos hermanos, un gigante de cien brazos y cincuenta cabezas, si, no sé cómo funciona eso, Griegos)._

_El __**amado de Roda **__es Helios, la personificación griega del Sol, y __**Roda **__es una diosa marina que habitaba la Isla de Rodas y también era hija de Poseidón (con quien, he ahí la discusión, algunos dicen que fue con Halia, otros con Anfitrite, y otros con Afrodita. Me gusta pensar que fue con Afrodita, ella nació también de las aguas, y es hasta romántica la idea de que la hija del océano y el amor se entrelazó por la eternidad con el Sol)._

_**Escila**__ y __**Caribdis**__ (encontrarse entre ambas es también expresión análoga de "entre la espada y la pared") son dos monstruos marinos de la mitología griega situados en orillas opuestas de un estrecho canal de agua, tan cerca que los marineros intentando evitar a Caribdis pasarían muy cerca de Escila y viceversa. Escila fue una hermosa ninfa transformada en un monstruo marino (por una celosa Circe, que estaba enamorada de Glauco y él de Escila, a pesar de que la ninfa no lo quería) con torso de mujer y cola de pez, así como con seis perros partiendo de su cintura con dos patas cada uno, haciendo un total de doce, poseía en cada cabeza tres apretadas hileras de afilados dientes, así como que emitía un aullido estridente similar al de un perro (con el tiempo fue transformada por los dioses en una roca, aún existente, que suponía graves peligros para los navegantes). Caribdis también era originalmente una ninfa marina, que inundó la tierra para ampliar el reino submarino de su padre Poseidón, hasta que su tío paterno Zeus la transformó en un monstruo; hija de Poseidón y Gea, que tragaba enormes cantidades de agua tres veces al día y las devolvía otras tantas veces, adoptando así la forma de un remolino que devoraba todo lo que se ponía a su alcance._

_**Gea o Gaia**__ es la diosa primigenia que personifica la Tierra en la mitología griega. Es una deidad primordial y ctónica en el antiguo panteón griego, considerada la Tierra Madre._

_Y finalmente, los__** Anemoi **__eran los dioses del viento, que se correspondían con los puntos cardinales desde los que venían sus respectivos vientos y que estaban relacionados con las distintas estaciones y estados meteorológicos. A veces eran representados como simples ráfagas de viento y otras se les personificaba como hombres alados._

**_TRADUCCIONES DEL ÁRABE (Repito, no sé árabe):_**

**'Aji:** mi hermano

**'Ujti:** mi hermana

**'Ummi**: mi mamá

**Baba:** papá

**'Amto:** tía

**_Kayfa ḥālak_****?**: ¿Cómo estas?

**a****_na kha'if: _**tengo miedo

**_lā aʻrf, 'ujti: _**no lo sé, hermana.

**_tawaqaf: _**Para/Detente.

_**Lā afham**__: _no entiendo.

_**min fazlik**__: _por favor.

**_La astati'e, ana asif : _**No puedo, lo siento.

**_Ya Allah, ana asif, 'ujti: _**Oh por Allah, lo siento, mi hermana

_**Al-ʾusraẗu laysat šaīʾan muhimman. ʾInnahā kullu šaī. ʿIndamā taqaʿu fiī al-matāʿib, ʿāʾilatuka hiya al-atī tadʿamuka. : **_

_(La familia no solo es importante. Lo es todo. Cuando hay problemas, es tu familia quien te apoyará)_


End file.
